Much Ado About Nothing
by myformofimagination
Summary: Shakespeare's comedy meets Once Upon a Time. Emma as Beatrice, Killian as Benedick, Snow as Hero, and David as Claudio. A story of gossip, rumors, sarcasm, scandal, and manipulation tied up with a bow of romance and humor. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Act 1

**Disclaimer: This is a rendition of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing in my Once Upon a Time AU. If you're familiar with the play, I'll list out who is who here, listed in order of appearance throughout the chapter: Emma is Beatrice; Alice is an added, original character (she is not the same Alice from OUAT in Wonderland); Snow is Hero; King Leopold is Leonato; Aurora is respectfully Ursula; Ashley is an added character; Ruby is Margaret; Hansel is the messenger and servant boy; Lancelot is Don Pedro; Killian is Benedick; David is Claudio. I will list other characters and their counterparts as they appear in future chapters. Along with the layout, I've taken liberties with the dialogue some. Making it fit a bit better with my story as well as a little more understanding. Also, I own neither Once Upon a Time, their characters, Shakespeare's play, nor his characters. I'm just borrowing and manipulating. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more.  
Men were deceivers ever,  
One foot in sea, and one on shore,  
To one thing constant never.  
Then sigh not so, but let them go,  
And be you blithe and bonny,  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into hey nonny, nonny."_

Emma hummed along with the tune as Alice continued to play the harp and sing. The song was one of Emma's favorites and she absolutely loved to listen to Alice play and sing. Not that Alice minded any. When she played it was the only time she ever concentrated on anything. All other times she had the attention span of a 10 year old who had ventured into some kind of wonderland. But that was one thing she loved most about her dear gentlewoman, she was always able to entertain even if she wasn't meaning to.

Emma looked over at her sister, Snow White, the fair and kind-hearted princess of this land, who was sun bathing with her eyes closed. Emma figured she had probably fallen asleep some odd verses ago. Snow wasn't _really _her sister, as Emma was adopted. But Emma had always felt a sort of sisterly connection between the two of them and that's how Snow and her parents referred to her at all times. Snow was the daughter of King Leopold and Queen Eva, who took an abandoned Emma in as their own when she was just a baby.

It was said that the King and Queen found the baby wrapped in a white and purple blanket with the name Emma embroidered along the edge by the shoreline of the ocean. A swan had been sitting over her, protecting her from potential threats. When the royal couple took the child into their home, the swan refused to leave their side, so they accepted the swan as a pet. It still clung by her side even today, though it would take frequent visits to the pond that sat inside the castle gates throughout the day. In lieu of naming their eldest daughter Snow White, they decided on naming her Emma Swan.

The King and Queen had raised her as their own just as they did Snow, who had been three when they brought Emma in. Snow was overjoyed to have a younger sister and treated her as such. Emma was an honorary princess by decree, though she never felt like she'd earned such a title. She didn't like to think of herself as a princess, it didn't suit her. Snow, on the other hand, was the epitome of the perfect princess. She had adopted her mother and father's kind hearts and knowledge of the kingdom; all of their subjects adored her and would willing accept her as their Queen when the time came.

On Snow's 17th birthday, Queen Eva passed away. It was a heartbreaking loss to all of the kingdom, but it only strengthened the bond between the King, Snow, and Emma.

Seven years had passed since then, and Snow was sensing the pressures of her soon-to-be coronation as their father was getting on in age. The King had never pressured Snow into an arranged marriage, for he strongly believed in True Love and its power. But Snow had yet found a suitor she fancied enough to marry. Sure, the neighboring castles all had perfectly nice princes; not none had appealed to Snow in the ways that she had always imagined true love was supposed to play out as. She was beginning to believe that it was just a fairy tale.

Emma, on the other hand, was somewhat of a cynic when it came to love and romance. As an honorary princess, she also had her fair share of suitors; but she found most of them to be dull and boring. She wasn't the one under pressure to get married and rule a kingdom; that was Snow. Emma wanted passion and adventure and excitement out of life. Whether there was a man beside her or not didn't matter as much.

Alice finished her playing as the King walked out to the courtyard to accompany them. He nodded in acknowledgement to Emma and Snow, as well as the four other women who accompanied them. Aurora, cousin to Emma and Snow, sat with her feet in the pond as she smiled up at her uncle. Ashley, a sweet and timid Dame of Aurora's kingdom sat next to her; she had accompanied Alice in singing. And next to Emma was Ruby, Emma and Snow's personal waiting-gentlewoman, though they never treated her as anything lower than an equal. Ruby had served as one of Emma's closest friends.

"Beautiful, Alice. As always," he gave the bright-eyed blonde a warm smile of encouragement then turned his attention to the others. "How are my lovely ladies this morning?"

Snow stirred to her father's entrance, smiling brightly as she regained her consciousness.

"We're well, father. Snow here was just catching up on some of her beauty sleep as Alice serenaded her," Emma teased. "Usually it's Aurora who drifts off at random moments throughout the day."

Aurora stuck her tongue out at her cousin who only giggled at her expense.

A young servant boy ran out to the group holding a letter in his hands outstretched to the King.

The King rolled open the letter and spent a few seconds reading the scroll and a large smile brighten his face. "It appears we will be in the company of Sir Lancelot and his men as they make their port in our castle."

"They're returning from a particularly long march along the kingdom border, making peace with the neighboring kingdoms," the boy, Hansel, explained.

"We owe them much and they will be welcomed with open arms as we regroup and form strategies for future plans. How far are they? And do you know who all accompanies Sir Lancelot?"

"Very near; I suspect they will be here by the afternoon," the boy replied. "And no sir. Though I believe the same count that left are returning, so it seems there weren't any casualties."

"Bravo!" the King rejoiced and Aurora and Ashley applauded in their excitement. "A victory means twice as much when the achiever brings home full numbers. We shall celebrate as soon as they arrive! And hold a ball tonight in their honor!"

Snow rose to the mention of a ball, excited to get to dress up and dance. Emma, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and thought of the massive blisters her feet would harvest in the morning.

"I pray you," Emma asked the boy, "has Captain Hook returned from the fleets or no? I'm sure if he had we would have already heard his moans and groans from having to walk so long from many miles away."

The boy's brow creased in confusion. "I'm sorry, m'lady. I know no one of that name."

Snow gently nudged Emma's arm and broke into a fit of giggles. "My sister means Sir Killian Jones."

It was rumored that Sir Killian had once been the captain of a pirate ship. But during a particularly nasty war, his ship came to the aide of one of King Leopold's vessels that Sir Lancelot commanded. Most of the crew from both ships were badly injured or killed, but victory laid its graces in favor of the King. At one final attempt at Sir Lancelot's life, Killian struck the attacker before he got to the knight. All was well except his hand, which had been cut off during the attack. A hook sat in its place now. After Killian's act of bravery, he was knighted and asked to join the King's guard.

The only thing Emma had taken away from the story the first time she'd heard it was pirate and a hook for a hand. So she had taken to giving him the nickname, Captain Hook.

"Oh," the boy relaxed, "he has returned. And as pleasant as ever."

Emma scoffed at the use of 'pleasant' as a description of the man in question. "He uses the features God spat on his face to his manipulation, not to mention his silver painted tongue. He has most of the fair maidens throughout the kingdom enchanted with his charms, including my father."

"Daughter, you jest Sir Killian too much," the King said with a chuckle. Emma rolled her eyes.

"And a good soldier, too, m'lady," the boy tried to stay noble to the knights.

"And a good soldier _to _a lady," Emma said suggestively, acknowledging the reputation he'd received throughout the kingdom as the player he was.

The boy tried to stand taller, "And he's done the kingdom a mighty service. A man of honorable virtue."

Emma rolled over in laughter, "Honorable virtue are two words I would not describe that player as being."

"You must not mistake my daughter, Hansel. There is a merry war between Sir Killian and her. They've never met but there is a battle of wit between them," the King explained to which the messenger boy laughed.

"Yes, but as I recall I serve as the present victor. Four out of his five wits went halting off; I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between himself and his horse," she heard as Snow and the other girls tried to conceal their laughter.

Hansel couldn't stop laughing after understanding Emma's good humor. "I sense the gentleman is not in your books."

Emma scoffed once again and shook her head, "No. And if he were I would burn my study. But I must ask, who is the victim of his new sworn knight companion?"

"He is most in the company of the right noble Sir David," the boy answered proudly.

"Oh lord. He will hang upon him like a disease. God help the noble David if he has caught the Hook! It'll cost him a castle's worth to be cure of him!" Emma teased while Snow and the others finally let their flutter of giggles pour from them.

The King shook his head at his youngest daughter, still laughing at her jesting. She enjoyed bringing laughter to her family's soul; it was the least she could do for them.

A guard approached the courtyard and stopped in front of the king. Emma, Snow, and the others stood at attention, anxious about the news he brought. They arrived much faster than the boy had anticipated.

"I present, Sir Lancelot and his team of knights," the guard announced.

Emma and Snow had never met the knights before, so this was a real treat for them. Snow had jumped to Emma's side and held on to her arm in excitement. Emma couldn't deny her own enthusiasm in the joy and celebration that the castle would fall under at their presence.

Sir Lancelot approached the King and bowed. King Leopold gestured for him to stand as he pulled him in a hug. "Are you sure your offer of lodging stands?" Sir Lancelot tormented, "The fashion of the world is to avoid trouble and you welcome it with open arms."

"Never came trouble to my castle in the likeness of your grace: for trouble be gone and comfort shall remain," the King said happily as Sir Lancelot turned his attention to Emma and Snow.

He stood in front of the two of them and bowed, "I think these are your daughters?"

"Their mother had many times told me so," the King teased.

"Were you in doubt, my lord, that you asked her?" a thick accented voice came from behind the good knight.

"Sir Killian," the King welcomed. Curiosity got the best of Emma as she tried to discreetly peer around the knight in front of her to put a voice and face to the man she had been blindly battling all these years. She felt Snow's grip around her arm tighten, but she was too distracted trying to steal a glance to pay her any attention. "No, for then you were just a child," the King winked at the man still hidden from Emma's sight.

"Ignore Sir Killian, m'ladies," Sir Lancelot smiled to them.

The King gestured for the knights to follow him into the castle. Snow and the other women followed while Emma silently volunteered to grab Snow's hat on the chair.

As her back was turned, she could still hear whom she assumed to be Sir Killian still yelling out to Sir Lancelot and the King, not leaving his spot until he was acknowledged.

"I wonder that you will still be talking, Captain Hook, even when no one listens to you," she said boldly, finally turning to see Sir Killian for the first time.

Even though he was facing away from her, she could see him drop his head to the ground and noticed the corners of his eyes rise; he was smiling at her quip. He turned around, a grin stretched across his face from ear to ear. "Ohhhh my dear Lady Disdain," he teased her back. "Are you yet living?"

"Is it possible disdain should die while she has such meet food to feed it as Captain Hook?" she replied, smiling as well. "Courtesy itself must covert to disdain, if you come in her presence."

She took this moment to take in his appearance. The whispers of his handsome looks fell flat to the real thing, as his face could bring even Aphrodite herself to shame. His thick hair was almost as black as Snow's, though it was pushed over in a messy, yet sophisticated comb-over. Even from her distance, she could make out how bright blue his eyes were against his dark lashes. Or was that eye liner that outlined his eyes? He was a former pirate, after all. Stubble peppered his face in a manner that played along the line of boyish and manhood. He raised an eye brow at her inspection of him.

"Then courtesy is a traitor. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies," she rose her eye brow and cocked her head, "only you excepted." He took a few steps towards her, hands still in his pockets as he looked around the courtyard avoiding her glare. "And if I could find it in my heart, though I don't have a heart. For truly, I love none."

"A dear happiness to women," she rejoiced in a faux halleluiah. He smirked, trying to hold back his grin. "They otherwise would have been troubled with a dangerous suitor. I thank God and my cold blood – I would rather hear my swan honk at a crow than a man swear he loves me," she rolled her eyes and noticed his acknowledged nod in her favor.

"Let God keep you in that mind so some gentleman or other shall avoid a predestined scratched face," Sir Killian retorted, raising that eye brow of his once again.

Emma smirked, "Scratching could not make it worse if it were such a face as yours."

Sir Killian mocked a hurt expression, as she had taken a blow at his ego. "Well, you are a rare parrot," his eyes narrowed as he looked her over. "Or swan, to be fitting."

"A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours."

"I would offer my horse had he the speed of your tongue. But keep your way, in God's name," he tipped his head to her and started to walk towards the castle, "I am done."

"Do you always end with a jade's trick?" she called after him, "I know you too well."

He shook his head as he looked over his shoulder one last time, sending her a smile. She mentally pat herself on the back. Killian was not quite what she had expected, but she more than held her own against him, she thought. And though she hated to admit it, he was quite handsome; even with a hook for a hand.


	2. Act 2

**Disclaimer: Here is the counterpart lineup for characters introduced in this chapter: Regina is Don John; Graham, Phillip, Victor, Jefferson, Mulan, Neal and Thomas are added characters; Greg is Borachio; Tamara is Conrade. Again, I own nothing but the idea. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sir Killian made his way back to the castle to the embrace of Sir Lancelot and Sir David, still wound up from his tussle with the princess.

"Sir Killian! Nice of you to rejoin us," Lancelot reached out to both him and David, "Men, our dear King has invited us to stay at least a month – though he hopes that we stay longer. Our King is a very hospitable man."

The King tilted his head down, humbled by the knight's praise. "Let me bid you welcome. Please, introduce me to your fleet."

Killian looked behind him and noticed that Emma had also rejoined them, giving the hat that she had in her hands outside to the dark haired princess, whom he assumed was Snow White. He watched as Snow whispered something in Emma's ear and then giggled. Emma just responded with a light hearted laugh as she shook her head in almost disbelief. He wondered what they were going on about. And more importantly, he wondered if his name had come up.

While his battle of wits with the younger princess were almost legendary, this had been the first time he'd actually met her in person. It was no secret that both of the princesses were works of art; he had many times heard both royalty and common men say so.

Snow White had the reputation of most princesses: kind, caring, serious, timid, beautiful, and ready to take the throne when her time came. As he looked at her now, he could definitely understand why some had named her fairest of them all. Her black hair accented her snow white skin next to her red lips and deep brown eyes. A China doll is what she reminded him of. She was what he assumed every princess should be.

Emma Swan, on the other hand, had the reputation of being kind and caring, though sarcastic, playful, mischievous, and, of course, beautiful. She contrasted her sister in more ways than one. He couldn't pin point when their jousting had begun, but for as far as he could remember she did not have a care for him, nor he to her. But he hated to admit, she was quite lovely. Her long, bright blonde curls hung loosely around her sharp facial features. Her lips were a shade pinker than her sisters and her eyes were much lighter, though he hadn't gotten close enough to notice a distinct color. She had a wily smile that looked as if it held a secret.

Killian finally turned back his attention to Lancelot, who was about to introduce the knights to the King. They formed a line and stood at attention.

"First," Lancelot said as he stopped in front of a woman who dawned a beautiful, slim dress. "this is my dear half-sister, Dame Regina."

The dark haired woman bowed to the King, who lifted her hand and kissed it. "Let me bid you welcome, m'lady."

"I thank you," she replied in a deep, almost seductive voice. "I am not of many words, but I thank you."

Lancelot continued down the line. "Sir David and Sir Killian you've had the great pleasure of meeting." The King nodded in recognition as Lancelot continued. After he introduced each knight, they bowed to the King, "Sir Graham, Sir Phillip, Sir Victor, Sir Jefferson, Sir Mulan," the King paused Lancelot's lineup when he approached Mulan, a woman dressed entirely in the knights attire who stood proudly after bowing to the King.

"This looks mighty interesting," the King entertained, looking towards Lancelot for explanation.

"My king, Mulan is one of my greatest warriors. She is the first female in our knighthood and we've all welcomed her warmly. She, um, refuses to go by Dame, only Sir."

The King laughed good-heartedly as he both shook and kissed Mulan's hand. "I am very proud to have Mulan in my fleet." The woman smiled, happy to be accepted by the King. "Carry on."

"Sir Neal, Sir Thomas, Sir Greg, and Dame Regina's gentlewoman, Tamara."

King Leopold's smile ceased to leave his face as he inspected over his guests. "Welcome all. Please, if you follow me I've asked the cooks to quickly whip up some refreshments and food in the other room. Please, good knight, lead on."

"Your arm, your grace; we will go together," Sir Lancelot offered as they all left the room except Sir David and Sir Killian.

Emma and Snow also walked out of the room, but towards a different area of the castle. Killian noticed David and Snow share a glance towards each other before she disappeared.

"Killian, did you note the eldest daughter of King Leopold?" David asked, excitedly as Killian pulled out a flask hidden under his armor.

He chuckled, "I noted her not; but I looked on her."

"Is she not a modest young lady?" David looked star-struck, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

Killian thought for a moment. "Do you question me, as an honest man should do, for my simple true judgment; or would you have me speak after my custom as being a professed tyrant to their sex?" he asked sarcastically, making reference to two features his reputation classified him as: blunt and charming.

"No," David shook his head, looking to Killian with honest conviction. "I pray thee, speak in sober judgment."

"Why?" Killian asked, a raised eyebrow, "Um. Ok. I think… She's too low for a high praise; too black for a fair praise; and too little for a great praise. Only this commendation I can afford her: that were she other than she is, she were unhandsome; and being no other but as she is, I do not like her." Killian smirked at his roundabout way of telling the knight that the woman was not his type.

David grew upset at Killian's words. "Do you think I'm sporting? I pray thee, tell me truly how you like her."

Astounded by David's insistence for him to be serious, Killian began to wonder what his true intent was. "Would you buy her, that you inquire after her?

A dreamy expression fell on David's face, "Can the world buy such a jewel?"

"Ayee," Killian sang, wondering what had gotten into his friend. "and a case to put it into." He inspected his friend, "But why do you speak with a sad brow? Come, in what key shall a man take you, to go in this song?"

David looked in the direction Snow had left, "In my eyes she is the sweetest lady that I have ever looked upon."

"I can see without spectacles and I see no such matter," Killian chuckled. "There's her sister, and if she were not possessed with a fury, exceeds her as much in beauty as the first of May doth the last of December." He noticed David hadn't been listen to much of what he'd said. He walked over to him, "But I hope you have no intent to turn husband?" David's mouth dropped and closed quickly. Killian's eyes widened, "Have you?!"

David sighed, "If Snow would be my wife; I would be the luckiest man."

"It's come to this," Killian threw his hands in the air in a state of surrender. "Shall I never see a bachelor of two-score again?"

Sir Lancelot reentered the room, carrying a two glasses that he offered to the men. David declined. "What secret has held you here that you didn't follow the King and I into the other room?"

David looked upon Killian with pleading eyes of secrecy. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I would, mate, but he has constrained me to tell," he gestured to David.

A smile formed on Lancelot's face as he narrowed in on Killian, "I charge thee on my allegiance."

Killian tilted his head and sucked air between his teeth, "You hear, Sir David. I can be secret as a dumb man; I could have you think so. But on my _allegiance_," he took a deep breath and took a few steps towards Lancelot. "He is in love." David groaned and Lancelot's smile widened. "With who? Now that is your grace's part. Mark how short his answer is – With _Snow_," he said the name in a mocking manor to David's expense. "King Leopold's eldest daughter."

"If my passion change not shortly, God forbid it should be otherwise," David shook his head.

Lancelot chuckled, "Amen, if you love her. For the lady is very well worthy; as are you, Sir David."

David's eyes grew suspicious, "Do you speak this to fetch me in, Sir?"

"I speak my thought," Lancelot said plainly.

"And I spoke mine," David replied.

Killian groaned. "And, by my two faiths and troths, Sir, I spoke mine." Though he was ignored.

"That I love her, I feel," David swooned.

"That you are worthy, I know," Lancelot confirmed.

"That I neither feel how she should be loved nor know how she or he should be worthy, is the opinion that fire cannot melt out of me," Killian interrupted. He was tired of their talk of love and marriage.

The two men turned to Killian and smiled. "Killian, will you ever dismiss your ways and devote yourself completely to just one worthy lady."

Killian sighed. "That a woman conceived me, I thank her. That she brought me up, I likewise give her most humble thanks. But that I shall hang up my free reigns for one: all women shall pardon me. Because I will not do them the wrong to mistrust any and I will do myself the right to trust none. To put it bluntly, I will live a bachelor."

"One day, my dear Killian," Lancelot placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I shall see you with a look pale with love."

Killian cringed. "With anger, with sickness, or with hunger, mate – not with love. Prove that ever I lose more blood with love than I will get again with drinking… just pick out my eyes with the blunt end of a sword and hang me up at the door of a brothel for the sign of blind Cupid."

Lancelot shook his head, "Well as time shall try. _In time the savage bull doth bear the yoke,_" he recited.

Killian grew tired of them trying to convince him that one day he would find love. "The savage bull may. But if ever the sensible Killian bear it, pluck off the bull's horns and set them in my forehead and let me be vilely painted. And let them signify under my sign 'Here you may see Killian, the _married man_.'" Killian dramatically pretended to cut his own throat with his hook as the men laughed at his performance.

"Well, in the meantime good Sir Killian, go to the King and tell him that I and my men will not be late at supper and the ball. It is a masquerade, by the way," Lancelot commanded.

Killian sighed, wary after their conversation. "I have almost enough energy in me for such a task. And so I commit you," he started to walk away.

He heard the men behind him begin to laugh and send one more quip his way. "To the tuition of God: from my house, if I had it,-" David taunted.

"The sixth of July: Your loving friend, Killian." Lancelot finished as they both broke out in a hearty laugh.

Killian paused and looked at the pair, shaking his head. "Mock not, mock not. I leave you!" He waved off as he made his exit.

Lancelot turned to David. "If thou does love fair Snow - fear not, my friend. For I shall speak with King Leopold in your name. With his grace, I will take my disguise tonight at the masquerade and tell Princess Snow that I am Sir David. And I will ask of her favor in your name. Then I will bring the two of you together if that is what lies in her heart."

David and Lancelot rejoiced together as they left the room. Sir Greg, who had hidden himself in the room when he noticed Sir Killian and Sir David had not followed the rest, had overheard much of the conversation.

Sir Greg ran to the room Dame Regina had been given. When he entered the room, Lady Tamara was asking Regina why she was so sad.

"I cannot hide what I am," she said in an almost bored expression. "I must be sad when I have cause and smile at no man's jests. Eat when I have stomach and wait for no man's leisure. Sleep when I am drowsy and tend on no man's business. Laugh when I am merry and claw no man in his humor."

Tamara listened while she continued to unpack Regina's luggage. "But you must not make the full show of this, m'lady. You have of late stood out against your brother, and he has taken you newly into his grace. Where it is impossible you should take true root but by the fair weather that you make yourself, it is needful that you frame the season for your own harvest."

"I had rather be a canker in a hedge than a rose in his grace," she spat out with vial intent. "And it better fits my blood to be disdained of all than to fashion a carriage to rob love from any. In this, though, I cannot be said to be flattering honest men. It must not be denied that I am a plain-dealing villain." She used the magic she kept secret from her brother and the other knights to wither a lovely rose that sat in its pot on her window seal. "I am trusted with a muzzle and enfranchised with a clog. Therefore I have decreed not to sing in my cage. If I had my mouth," she walked over to Greg and made a motion of biting his face, "I would bite. If I had my liberty, I would do my liking." She took a deep breath. "In the meantime, let me be that I am and seek not to alter me."

Tamara smiled slyly, "Maybe you can make use of your time while we make our lodging."

Regina's smile reappeared on her face. "What news have you brought me, my loyal Sir Greg?"

He managed a sinister grin as he explained to the Dame what he overheard regarding Sir David's proclamation of love to Snow as well as Sir Lancelot's ruse to pretend to be David at the masquerade tonight in order to court the princess.

"Come, come; let us ponder. This may prove food to my displeasure. If I can cross my brother and his merry men any way, I bless myself every way. Are you both sure you will assist me?" she asked Greg and Tamara.

"To the death, m'lady," they both answered.

Regina grinned. "Let us get ready for supper and the ball, my allies. Tonight we play."

* * *

**I would like to respond to some reviews, because all of you who have read are lovelies and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :) **

**"VickyCicarious: I was just talking about how awesome this would be! I didn't expect anyone to actually write it through, let alone so quickly. But I'm really excited because you're writing it so well and it's SO awesome already. I love this play so much and it's going to be so fun to see it done with these characters. I love how you've adapted it so far and look forward to seeing more. Thanks for writing this!" I'm just glad I'm not the only one who is excited for this story! The play is one of my absolute favorites. And the other night I was just thinking about whether Shakespeare was going to make it into OUAT at any point. Then I started thinking about how Snow and Charming would probably love Romeo and Juliet with their whole fall in love quickly and always fighting for each other dynamic. And how Emma would probably roll her eyes at them and how she's more of a Beatrice from Much Ado. Then it just hit me that Emma was Beatrice and Killian was Benedick and I just couldn't get the story out of my head. So I wrote it! I'm so happy to hear that it's liked so far and hopefully I'm not putting Shakespeare to shame! Lol!**

**"celestria06: Love it! Awesome" Thank you! :) **


	3. Act 3

**Disclaimer: There are only two new characters introduced in this chapter. Belle is an added character; August and Marco are sort of hybrid of Antonio. Again, nothing is mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Emma! You look positively radiant; you _must _wear that tonight," Snow gushed as Emma turned to look at the dress Snow had forced her to try on.

Ruby gasped when she entered the room and took in Emma's appearance. "Oh my goodness, Emma! You _must _wear that!"

Emma groaned as she finally looked at her own reflection. Snow had picked out a slim, white dress that flowed at the end for easy movement. It was decorated with white feathers, while the feathers around the neck and hemline of her dress were outlined in black, giving her dress a bold accent. It cut down on her chest in a flattering V neckline while the straps hung loosely over her shoulders. Most of her back was revealed, since the dress fell to right above her bottom. If she didn't hate dresses so much, she would have actually admitted that she looked rather fetching in this _thing_.

Ruby had begun tying bits of her hair back so that it wouldn't fall in her face when she danced, but she refused to wear any kind of up-do. The pins hurt her head. Snow gave Ruby a few feather accessories to ornament her hair with. The last bits to the attire would be the last things she would out on: her white long gloves, her white high heels, and her white and black feathered mask that really only covered her eyes and nose.

Snow was already dressed, wearing a strapless, lavender gown that poofed out in a classic princess style. Her hair was pinned up and a small tiara sat on top of her head. She wore long, lavender gloves and her the chest and torso portion of her dress were decorated in jewels. A lovely diamond necklace accented her chest. Emma had refused to wear any jewelry. It wasn't her thing.

After Ruby finished with her hair, she started to dress herself while Snow offered to do her hair. Ruby slipped into a slim, red dress with black jewelry, heels, and gloves.

Aurora and Ashley entered Snow's bedroom, already dressed and waiting for the others. Aurora wore an exotic purple dress, similar in color to Snow's. It was very flowy, with a corset like design around her torso. Her hair was braided around her head and a simple necklace sat on her chest. Emma whined in jealousy over her choice in attire. She had to admit, it looked very comfortable. Ashley's dressed was similar to Snow's, but it was a teal blue color with simple flower decorations throughout. Her hair was also pinned up with loose curls. She showed off her beautiful glass slippers that Aurora had given her as a present. Both had masks over their faces that matched their dresses.

"You all look so lovely!" Snow gushed as she embraced the women. "I'm so excited!"

"Yes, sister. Do tell _why _you're so excited," Emma teased as she finished helping Ruby dress.

Snow opened her mouth and closed it, a bright blush colored her white cheeks. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play coy, cousin!" Aurora pressed on, growing excited.

Snow shot a playful glare to her sister for calling her out. "Our dear Snow has been whisked away in the arms of love, _finally_," Emma sang with cheer.

All the women cheered happily for their friend, whose blush only deepened.

"And who's soul is it who stole your heart?" Ashley asked.

Snow cleared her throat. "One of the knights," she teased.

"Sir Lancelot! No wait! Sir _Killian_?" Aurora pressed on, singing out Killian's name in a dreamy manor.

Ruby scoffed, "Everyone knows that Killian's claim is to Emma. Did you see the way he gazed upon her after she returned from the courtyard? It's like she had him under some kind of spell."

Emma's eyes widened as she groaned, "I would have to be a witch to cast anything over Captain Hook; and if I were I'd better yet turn him into a toad than a man with eyes for me."

"Oh, my friend, you are positively too harsh on the man," Ashley giggled. "You have to admit, he is quite dashing. Rumors of his charm and beauty do not do him justice. Though, most of the knights are dashing, if I say so."

Snow's door open to reveal two more women: Alice and Belle, the castle's librarian. Emma embraced Belle after not seeing her all day.

"What's going on in here?" Belle asked, admiring the women's dresses.

"Belle and Alice, you look gorgeous!" Snow complimented. Both women had dresses similar in style to Snow and Ashley. Alice's was a simple, light blue with flowers decorating the neck and hemline. Her blonde hair was pinned up with a black headband and bow on top. Belle's dress was golden with a beautiful embroided neckline and her sleeves fell to her shoulders. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a similar way as Emma and Ruby's.

Ruby began to answer Belle's original question, "We were just talking about Emma -"

"_Snow_'s newfound love," Emma corrected.

Everyone turned their attention to Snow whose blush had returned. "Ok, ok! I feel my heart has called out in the name of Sir David."

They all screeched in excitement for their friend.

A knock at their door pulled their attention away from the excitement. Belle opened it to reveal August. He was the son of Marco, the baron and advisor to the king. August had proven himself a worthy friend to Emma, who shared in her love for adventure and acted like a big brother to both sisters.

"I've been instructed to bring you all down to prepare for the ball," he announced with a smile. "King Leopold is waiting for his lovely ladies."

They all raced down the stairs together, Emma making sure she didn't roll her ankle in her heels.

"It is said that there are no finer women in all the world than the ones my castle harbors – and they would be correct," the King complemented when they all reached the ballroom. "Hello my beautiful daughters. Do you have your masks?"

They held up their masks, not yet putting them on.

"August, was not Dame Regina here at supper?" the King asked.

He shook his head, "I saw her not, nor Sir Greg or Lady Tamara."

"He is of a very melancholy disposition," Snow observed of Sir Greg, who hadn't said anything to any of them in their meeting.

Emma giggled, "It would be an excellent man that were made just in midway between him and Hook. The one is too like an image and says nothing, and the other too like an immature boy, never shutting up."

The King laughed, "Then half Sir Killian's tongue in Sir Greg's mouth, and half Sir Greg's melancholy in Sir Killian's face-"

"With a good leg and a good foot, father, and money enough in his purse, such a man would win any woman in the world, if he got on her good side," Emma finished.

"Oh my dear daughter," the King shook his head and looked fondly upon his youngest, "With thou ever get thee a husband?"

"In faith, she's too cursed!" August teased.

"Too cursed is more than cursed. I shall lessen God's sending that way, for it is said _God sends a curst cow short horns_; but to a cow too cursed he sends none," Emma explained.

"So, by being too cursed, God will send you no horns?" the King tried to understand her riddle.

"Just if he send me no husband," she shrugged. "Lord, I could not endure a husband with a beard on his face – I had rather lie in the woolen."

"Would you rather have a husband that had no beard?" August asked, stroking his own facial hair and raising an eye brow.

She laughed, "What should I do with him? Dress him in my apparel and make him my waiting-gentlewoman? He that has a beard is more than a youth; and he that has no beard is less than a man. And he that is more than a youth is not for me; and he that is less than a man, I am not for him. Therefore, I will even take bets in earnest of the bear-ward, and lead his apes into hell."

"Well, then. Go you into hell?" August asked.

"No, but to the gate," Emma sighed. "And there will the devil meet me, like an old cuckold, with horns on his head. And say 'get you to heaven, Emma, get you to heaven; this is no place for you maids'" the company laughed at her impression of an old man, "So I deliver up my apes and away to Saint Peter for the heavens. He would show me where the bachelors sit, and there live we as merry as the day is long."

The King shook his head in amusement, "Well daughter, I hope to see you one day fitted with a husband."

"Not until God make men of some other metal than earth," she teased. "You excepted, of course, father." Emma rose to her toes and kissed her father's cheek.

"I wonder how my other daughter feels of this subject," the King turned, "Snow?"

Snow laughed, "I lack the shrewility my sister possesses. I have more faith in mankind than she."

A guard approached to announce that the knights would be joining them presently. They all put on their masks as the King instructed the musicians to begin and the servers to be at attention.

Killian looked around at his fellow knights all of whom were dressed in fitting suits of black, white, gold, red, blue, and green. A mask sat on each of their faces. He had traded in his hook for a faux hand so he wouldn't stand out.

Mulan had opted to wear a dress, a beautiful red and gold gown with her hair falling flat to her back. The woman looked to Sir Phillip who stood next to her, who only looked out towards one of the ladies in a purple dress. Killian watched as Phillip made his way over to said woman and asked for her hand to dance. He looked back to Mulan who only sighed. The woman had it bad.

He looked at the other women surrounding the king. The one dressed in light purple with black hair and the tiara had to be Snow White. Subconsciously he found himself searching for a head of blonde hair. He found three that fit: one in a teal gown, another in a light blue gown, and the last in a white gown. He watched the way the one in white clung to Snow's arm; then he noticed the feathers on her gown. No doubt: that was Swan.

He stood for a minute sipping on a refreshment as he watched the others interact. Phillip continued to dance with the brunette in purple as they engaged in what looked to be a sweet conversation. Victor had taken the hand of another dark brunette with a red dress and black gloves. Jefferson had started to dance with the blonde in the light blue dress. Thomas had paired with the other blonde in the teal dress. Neal now danced with the brunette in the eccentric gold dress. Mulan had started dancing with the baron's son, August. And Lancelot had escorted Snow out to the dance floor, no doubt to employ his rouse, while David stood in the other corner watching from afar.

He suddenly saw Swan in the hands of Sir Graham as they joined the others on the dance floor. Killian scoffed, sending a prayer Graham's way in hopes that the woman wouldn't talk the poor man's ear off.

The first song ended, though most of the pairs had stayed with their others. Except Emma and Graham. Curiosity getting the better of him, Killian made his way to Swan and offered her his hand for a dance.

She smiled and accepted; he assumed she didn't recognize him.

"Lovely, Princess Emma," he complimented, spoiling her guise.

Her mouth dropped and she smiled, "Who told you? Will you not tell me?"

"No, you shall pardon me," he teased as they moved across the dance floor. He hadn't lied; she did look lovely in her dress that clung to her in flattering ways. He tried not to think too hard on that as his hand rest on her lower back and the other in her hand as he led.

"Nor will you not tell me who you are?" she rose an eye brow as he watched her try to match a name to his hidden face. He was finally close enough to see how bright green her eyes were.

Killian simply shook his head as he grinned.

"That I was disdainful, and that I had my good wit out of the 'Hundred Merry Tales' – well this was Captain Hook that said so," she rolled her eyes as she said his nickname.

He rose his eyebrow, "Hmmm, what's he?"

"I'm sure you know him well enough." He shook his head. "Did he never make you laugh?" she asked, raising her eye brow as she watch him. Killian gave her a look of confusion. She sighed, "Why, he is the knight's jester. A very dull fool." Killian tried to hide his shock at her words and quickly wondered if she knew who he was. "His only gift is in devising impossible slanders; none but libertines delight in him. And the praise is not in his wit but in his villany. For he both pleases men and agers them, and then they laugh at him and beat him. I am sure he is in this mess somewhere; I would he had boarded me."

Killian cleared his throat, "When I see the gentleman, I'll tell him what you say."

Emma laughed as the song came to an end, "Do, do! I'm sure he will have a thing or two to say about me." The song ended and Emma noticed Snow motioning for her to come to her aide. "I must be off. Thank you for the dance, strange fellow."

Killian stood in his spot, shocked, as he watched the flaxen haired princess run off to her sister. He felt someone stand next to him, he looked over to see Sir Neal also watching the maiden leave.

"Was that Princess Emma?" Neal asked.

Killian cleared his throat, "I believe so."

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Killian simply nodded. "I think I've decided to court her. Do you think I am worthy?"

Killian chuckled, patting the man on the back. "Good luck, mate." Though a part of him disapproved, he had to keep in good cheer. Otherwise, someone would mistake him for liking the damn woman. And he didn't want that.

* * *

**I told you guys I LOVED this story! I'll probably keep updating this story relatively fast. I hope you all don't mind. ;) **

**"celestria06: Yeah update!" Lol and another! **


	4. Act 4

**Disclaimer: It was difficult to write up the monologues in a way that didn't make them look like a weirdo who was just talking to the air. So they're just sort of talking to themselves... out loud. In future chapters some of the dialogue might be in the form of thought as to make it more realistic. But I think it played out well, for now. Again, I own nothing. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Regina watched from a dark corner as her brother and the princess danced and spoke. She watched their faces carefully, searching for some sign of how the courtship was coming. When Snow smiled and hugged Lancelot before leaving the dance floor, she knew this was her moment.

Regina moved across the ballroom to the man she knew to be Sir David, who watched as Lancelot and Snow said their farewells.

"Why are you alone, good knight? You should be on the dance floor, escorting a lady," she said seductively. He nodded and offered his arm for a dance. She smiled as he led her to the floor. They began to dance quietly as David looked around the room, most likely for his princess. "I sense my brother is enamored with Princess Snow and has broken with her father to discuss it." David's mouth dropped and she secretly smiled, her plan was working. "Are not you Sir Killian?"

He cleared his throat, "You know me well, _mate_," he tried to smirk in an imitation of Killian as he tried to mimic his accent, "I am he."

"You are very near to my brother; he trusts and loves you wholeheartedly. He is enamored with dear Snow; but I pray you, dissuade him from her. She may be worthy of his claim, but he must stay loyal to his service," she said, trying to speak lovingly of her brother.

"How do you know he loves her?" David asked, his voice growing wary.

He took the bait, now she had to reel him in. "I heard him swear his affection; he swore he would marry her tonight." The song ended, and by the look on his face, Regina felt satisfied with the mischief she'd managed. "Thank you, Sir Killian." She curtsied and walked off the floor.

David was frozen in his place. Only when the music started up again and a couple was about to run into him did he make his way out the door and to the courtyard. When he made his way out there, he released his anger.

"I answer in the name of Killian, but hear these ill news with the ears of David. It must be certain: Lancelot wooes for himself. Friendship is constant in all other things save in the office and affairs of love. Therefore all hearts in love use their own tongues. Let every eye negotiate for itself and trust no agent; for beauty is a witch against whose charms faith melt into blood. This is an accident of hourly proof, which I mistrusted not," he sighed in defeat as he thought of his Princess, feeling his heart crush along with his dreams. "Farewell, therefore, Snow."

He heard the doors behind him open and David quickly wiped away the single tear that had fallen down his cheek, clearing his throat. Sir Killian approached him, a smile on his face.

"Sir David!" Killian announced.

"The same."

"Come, will you go with me?" he offered to the direction of the ball room. David gave him a curious look. "What fashion will you wear the crown in? About your neck, like a mobster's chain? Or under your arm, like a lieutenant's scarf? Or perhaps instead, a garland made of flowers? You must wear it one day: for the good knight has gotten your Snow."

David scoffed, trying to hide his sorrow. "I wish him joy of her."

"Why," Killian said as he moved a step closer, trying to inspect his friend's face, "that's spoken like an honest drovier, so they sell bullocks. But did you think the knight would have served you thus?"

David waved the man off, "I pray you, leave me."

"Hey!" Killian said defensively, "Now you strike like the blind man. Twas the boy that stole your meat, and you'll beat the post. Do not blame the messenger."

"If it will not be, I'll leave you!" David shouted as he made his exit back to the ball room, leaving Killian standing alone in the courtyard.

"Poor hurt fowl." Killian looked around the courtyard for a moment, trying to figure out what it was he was exactly feeling. He hadn't felt cheerful since his dance with Swan. He sighed, kicked the ground under his foot, and tried to talk to himself to figure out what exactly was wrong with him. "But that my Lady Swan should know me, and not know me! The knight's fool?" he looked down at himself, "Ha? It may be I go under that title because I am merry. Yay but so I am apt to do myself wrong; I am not so reputed. It is the base, though bitter, disposition of Swan that puts the world in her person and so gives me out. Well," he pulled out his trusty flask, taking a long swig of its contents inside, "I'll be revenged as I may."

He turned to the sound of Sir Lancelot making his way towards him. "Ah, Killian! Where is David? Have you seen him?"

"Truth, mate, I have played the part of Lady Fame. I found him here as melancholy as a lodge in a warren," Killian explained. "I told him, and I think I told him true, that your grace had got the good will of this young lady. I offered him my company to a willow-tree, either to make him a garland, as being forsaken, or to bind him up a rod, as being worthy to be whipped."

"Whipped? What's his fault?" Lancelot asked.

"The flat transgression of a school boy," Killian rolled his eyes, "who, being overjoyed with finding a birds' nest, shows it his companion, and he steals it."

Lancelot crossed his arms, "Wilt thou make a trust a transgression? The transgression is in the stealer."

"Yet it had not been amiss the rod had been made, and the garland too. For the garland he might have worn himself, and the rod he might have bestowed on you, who, as I take it, have stolen his birds' nest."

"Are you saying he thinks I have stolen his bride?" Lancelot asked. Killian chuckled, nodding. "I will teach them to sing, and restore them to the owner."

"If their singing answer your singing, by my faith, you say honestly."

Lancelot laughed as Killian turned to take another sip from his flask. "Princess Emma," Lancelot changed the subject, to which Killian perked up at her name, "has a quarrel with you. The gentleman that danced with her told her she is much wronged by you."

Killian's mouth dropped, "Oi! _She_ misused _me_ past the endurance of a block! An oak but with one green leaf on it would have answered her. My very mask began to assume life and scold with her. She told me, not thinking I had been myself, that I was the knight's _jester_!" Sir Lancelot tried to restrain his laughter. "And that I was duller than a great thaw, huddling jest upon jest with such impossible conveyance upon me that I stood like a man at a mark with a whole army shooting at me." He shook his head, not able to stop himself from expressing his annoyance. "She speaks daggers, and every word stabs. If her breath were as terrible as her terminations, there would be no living near her. She would infect to the north star." He heard Lancelot chuckle as he listened to his rambles. "I would not marry her, though she were endowed with all that Adam bad left him before he sinned. She would have made Hercules have turned spit, and have cleft his club to make the fire too." Killian sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Come, talk not of her," Lancelot held up his hands, as he had not spoken of her since Killian had started. "I will to God some scholar would conjure her. For certainly, while she is here, a man may live as quiet in hell as in sanctuary. Indeed, all disquiet, horror, and perturbation follows her."

Laughter came from the doorway to the ballroom. "Look, here she comes," Lancelot warned as Emma walked out to the courtyard, accompanied by some of the people inside including the King, Snow, and David amongst the crowd.

Killian groaned, desperate for an escape before they approached them. "Will your grace command me any service to the world's end? I will go on the slightest errand now to the Atipodes that you can devise to send me on." Lancelot laughed at the knight's begging for dismissal. "I will fetch you a tooth-pick now from the furthest inch of the kingdom, bring you the length of a giant's foot, fetch you a hair off the head of a Jabberwocky – rather than hold three words' of welcome with _her_ company. Have you no employment for me?"

Lancelot laughed at his desperate knight, "None, but to desire your good company."

"Oh god, mate, here's a dish I love not," Killian groaned as Emma and the others made their way towards them. "I cannot endure my Princess Tongue."

And with that he made his way past the group and to the ball room.

Emma watched as Killian made his exit, coyly looking at her as he did.

"Come, princess, come," Lancelot sang as he pulled Emma in for an embrace. "You have lost the heart of Sir Killian."

"Indeed, my sir. He lent it to me awhile and I gave him use for it, a double heart for his single one," Emma laughed. "Marry, once before he won it of me with false dice, therefore your grace may well say I have lost it."

"You have put him down, lady. You have put him down," Lancelot teased.

She chuckled, "So I would not he should do me, my sir. Lest I should prove the mother of fools." She turned and pulled on the arm of Sir David, who was still sulking and hadn't come with her willingly. "I have brought you Sir David, whom you sent me to seek."

Lancelot pat David's shoulder. "Why, how now, sit! Why are you sad?"

"Not sad, my sire," David replied dryly.

"Sick?"

"Neither."

"The sire is neither sad, nor sick," Emma teased. "Nor merry, nor well. But civil. Civil as an orange and something of that jealous complexion."

"My! I believe you may be right, m'lady. Though, I'll be sworn, if he be so, his conceit is false." Lancelot turned to pull Snow to his side. "Here, David, I have wooed in thy name. And fair Snow abides. I have broke with her father, the king, and his good-will obtained." David's face lit up as his words finally broke through. "Name the day of marriage, and God give thee joy!"

The King held his daughter in front of him as he pulled her into a hug. "Sir David, take of me my daughter. And with her the throne. His Grace has made the match, Amen."

Emma watched as the poor soul stood silently, dumbstruck as he looked upon Snow. Emma nudged him, "Speak, David, tis your cue."

The crowd laughed as David smiled and took Snow's hands into his. "Silence is the perfectest herald of joy. I were but little happy, if I could say how much. Princess, as you are mine, I am yours. I give away myself for you and dote upon the exchange."

Snow also stood speechless as she smiled brightly at her knight. Emma rolled her eyes and nudged her also. "Speak, sister. Or if you cannot, stop his mouth with a kiss and don't let him speak either."

Snow did just that as she jumped into his arms and embraced him with a kiss. The crowd cheered in their honor.

Sir Neal turned his attention back to Emma, who was smiling warmly at her sister. "In faith, princess, you have a merry heart."

"Aye, Sir. I think it, poor fool, it keeps on the windy side of care. My sister tells him in his ear that he is in her heart," she said as she pointed to Snow, who was whispering to David.

David laughed, "And so she does, sister."

"Good Lord, for alliance! Thus goes every one to the world but I, and I am sunburnt. I may sit in a corner and cry heigh-ho for a husband!" Emma said sarcastically.

"Princess Emma," Neal said as they stepped aside from the group, "I will get you one!"

Emma laughed, "I would rather have one of your knighthood adventures."

"Will you have me, m'lady?" Neal asked shyly.

Emma chuckled as she playfully nudged the knight away. When she looked up, he had a look of shame on his face that revealed his sincerity. She immediately sobered and covered her mouth, afraid she had hurt his feelings. "No, my sire. For I, unlike my sister, cannot love on sight nor at will. You are honorable, but my soul is too wild to tame. But, I beseech your grace, pardon me. I was born to speak all mirth and no matter."

Neal smiled and reached out to take her hand in his. "It is your silence that most offends me. To be merry best becomes you. For, out of question, you were born in a merry hour."

She looked down as she tried to force a smile. "I would not know, my sire. But I feel a star danced, and under that I was born." She turned to her sister who was glowing with happiness. "Sister, God give you joy!" She hugged Snow.

"Emma, will you go check on the guests inside?" King Leopold asked.

Emma curtsied, "I cry you mercy, father. By your grace's pardon."

Neal nodded to the others as he also made his exit, sore from being turned down so quickly.

As Emma left, Lancelot watched her go. She was almost skipping with happiness for her sister.

"By my troth, a pleasant-spirited lady," he said to the King.

He chuckled. "There's little of the melancholy element in her, my lord. She is never sad but when she sleeps, and not ever sad then. For I have heard her sister say, she has often dreamed of unhappiness and woken herself with laughter."

"She cannot endure to hear tell of a husband," Lancelot observed.

"Oh, by no means. She mocks all her wooers out of suit," the King answered.

Lancelot chuckled, "She would be an excellent wife for Sir Killian."

The King, Snow, and David laughed. "Oh my grace. If they were but a week married, they would talk themselves mad."

"David, when do you mean to go to church?" Lancelot asked the couple.

David smiled down to his bride, "Tomorrow, my sire. Time goes on crutches till love have all his rites."

"Not until Monday, my son," the King replied.

"Sir David, the time shall not go dully by us," Lancelot insisted, "I will take upon myself one of Hercules' labors: to bring Sir Killian and Princess Emma into a mountain of affection the one with the other. I would fain have it a match, and I doubt not but to fashion it, if you three will minister as I shall give you direction."

The King laughed, "Oh, my sire, I am for you. If for the better of my daughter."

"As are we," Snow said excitedly. "I will do any modest office to help my sister to a good husband."

Sir Lancelot rejoiced, "And Killian is not the unhopefullest husband that I know. Thus far can I praise him, he is of a noble strain of approved valor and confirmed honesty. I will teach you how to humor your sister so that she shall fall in love with Killian. And I, with David and the King's help, will so practice on Killian that, in despite of his quick wit and queasy stomach he shall fall in love with Emma." The others shared in his excitement. "If we can do this, Cupid is no longer an archer. His glory shall be ours, for we are the only love-gods! Come, I will tell you of my plan."

And thus the group happily made their way back to the ball room to rejoin the others. The party continued merrily far into the night.

* * *

**"celestria06: Woohoo loving it" Yay! :) I'm glad! **


	5. Act 5

Regina stood outside the ballroom door watching as the group in the courtyard laughed merrily. Snow and David were getting married; this was terrible. Her plan had failed.

She scowled and stormed to her bedchamber where Sir Greg and Tamara were already waiting for her.

"It is so; Sir David shall marry the princess," she growled.

Greg smiled, "Yes, my lady, but I can cross it."

"How?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Not honestly. But so covertly that no dishonesty shall appear in me," he replied.

Regina moved to sit on the bed, growing excited, "How? Explain dear knight."

He pulled Tamara's hand into his and presented her, "I think m'lady remembers how much I am in the favor of Tamara here." Regina nodded, slightly rolling her eyes at the way Tamara blushed. "We can sneak into the princess' chamber one night, maybe with some help of your magic."

"And what life is in that, to be the death of this marriage?" Regina asked.

Greg smiled, "The poison of that lies in you to temper. Go to your brother and tell him that he has made a mistake in bringing together David and Snow, who is nothing but a temptress."

"What proof shall I make of that? I am not much in favor of my brother."

"Proof enough to misuse your brother and David to undo Snow," Greg teased.

"But how?"

Greg sat next to Regina and laid out his plan. "We will plan on a good hour to draw Lancelot and David alone. You shall tell them that you know Snow loves me. Tell them you do not want either of their honor's tarnished. Tell them that Snow is sleeping with me. They will not believe this without trial, so offer them instances. Bring them outside the window of Snow's chambers where they were hear me call Tamara Snow. It shall be the night before the wedding, for I'm positive Snow's sister and friends will have her out celebrating. And there shall appear such seeming truth of Snow's disloyalty that jealousy shall be called assurance and all the preparation overthrown."

Regina smiled wickedly.

* * *

The next morning Killian woke up to something pulling at his side. He looked to his right and found a large swan pulling at his coat.

"Off me!" he shooed away the beast and looked at his surroundings. He was laying in a lawn chair out in the courtyard by the pond. He was still dressed in his robes from the night before. When he sat up, he groaned. His head was pounding. Something fell from his chest to the floor: his flask. He picked it up and turned it over. Empty. Sure sign of where his headache was coming from.

He looked around and saw the servant boy, Hansel, picking some of the flowers from a bush.

"Boy!" he yelled, cursing himself for his own loud words.

The boy ran over and yelled out at attention, "Sire!"

Killian groaned, rubbing his forehead. "In my chamber window lies a hook. Please, bring it to me here."

"I am here already, sir."

Killian blinked a few times and looked at the boy. "Yes, I know that. But I would have you go, and come here again."

"A _hook_?" the boy asked in confusion.

Killian rose an eye brow, wondering where the question lie. "A _hook_."

The boy nodded and ran off.

Killian sighed as he sat up completely. He thought about the events of last night. Images of Emma flashed through his head; of how she looked in her dress, how her hair fell down her back, and the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke lightly of him. He shook his head. What did he care how her eyes sparkled or her dress fit? The princess was infuriating, obnoxious, and unpleasant. He shook his head, pushing her out of his mind.

He thought on the other events of the night prior. Of David and Snow and their upcoming wedding. He scoffed. "I do much wonder that one man, seeing how much another man is a fool when he dedicates his behaviors to love, will, after he has laughed at such shallow follies in others, become the argument of his own scorn by falling in love. And such a man is David." He thought about their time spent together on the warfront. "I have known when there was no music with him but the drum and the fife. And now had he rather hear the tambourine and the pipe. I have known when he would have walked ten mile a-foot to see a good armor! And now will he lie ten nights awake, carving the fashion of a new doublet. He was supposed to speak plain and to the purpose, like an honest man and a soldier. And now he has turned orthography, his words are very fantastical banquet, just so many strange dishes." He shook his head.

"May I be so converted and see with these eyes?" Killian contemplated this. "I cannot tell; I think _not_. I will not be sworn, but love may transform me to an oyster. But I'll take my oath on it, till he has made an oyster of me, he shall never make me such a fool."

Killian thought about all the women of his past. All the women who had sworn their love and desire for him, though he found no lasting interest in any of them. "One woman is fair, yet I am well. Another is wise, yet I am well. Another virtuous, yet I am well. But till all graces be in one woman, one woman shall not come in my grace." He tried to picture his perfect woman; the only type of lady he would give himself for. "Rich she shall be, that's certain. Wise, or I'll none. Virtuous, or I'll never cheapen her. Fair, or I'll never look on her. Mild, or come not near me. Noble, or not I for an angel. Of good discourse, an excellent musician, and her hair shall be gold-" What? Where had that come from? "Uhhh, of what color it please God."

He looked over and saw King Leopold, Sir Lancelot, and David walking out of the castle towards where he sat. He groaned, not ready for their cheerful discourse just yet. He looked around and noticed the courtyard was surrounded by a large hedge that stood along the large pond. He decided to hide along the water edge behind the hedge.

As the trio walked towards the courtyard they noticed Killian taking his leave. Lancelot grinned, his plan was already working. Sir Jefferson and Alice followed them outside, carrying her harp and his guitar.

"Jefferson and Alice, let's hear some music. I hear Alice's harp playing and singing is legendary. And Jefferson isn't such a foul singer himself," Lancelot praised. He leaned towards David and whispered, "See where Killian has hid himself."

David nodded, discreetly looking around until he found him.

Jefferson and Alice started playing. David sighed and gathered a dreamy expression.

Through the bushes, Killian saw David's look and scoffed. _Now, divine air! _He thought. _Now is his soul ravished! _

_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more.  
Men were deceivers ever.  
One foot in sea, and one on shore.  
To one thing constant never.  
Then sigh not so, but let them go,  
And be you blithe and bonny,  
Converting all your sounds of woe,  
Into hey nonny, nonny._

Killian watched and listened as the trio listened to Sir Jefferson sing the final verse. He had to admit, Alice had quite a lovely voice, though Jefferson's fell flat against hers.

They all clapped when the duo finished the song. "By my troth, a good song," Lancelot complimented.

"And an ill singer, my sire," Jefferson said.

Lancelot chuckled, "No, no, faith. You sing well enough for a shift."

Killian scoffed. _Had he been a dog that should have howled thus, they would have hanged him._

Jefferson and Alice bowed and made their exit, hand in hand.

And so the King, Lancelot, and David began their rouse as Killian began looking for some way to leave his hiding place without being seen.

"Come hither, King Leopold. What was it you told me – that your youngest daughter, Emma, was in _love _with Sir Killian?" Lancelot began, speaking louder than he normally would have.

Killian jumped up so quickly he fell over into the hedge.

The trio pretended not to hear him fall, nor hear him try to get out of the bush and stand back up.

David, trying not to snicker, began, "I did never think that lady would have loved any man."

"No, nor I," the King spoke. "But most wonderful that she should so dote on Sir Killian, whom she has in all outward behavior seemed ever to dislike."

Killian stood with his jaw dropped as he listened. _Is it possible? Sits the wind in that corner?_

"By my troth, my grace, I cannot tell what to think of it," the King continued. "But that she loves him with an enraged affection. It is past the infinite of thought."

"Maybe she's lying?" Lancelot reasoned.

The King chuckled. "There was never counterfeit of passion came so near the life of passion as she discovers it."

"Why, what effects of passion shows she?" Lancelot asked.

David leaned in to the King and whispered, "Bait the hook well, this fish will bite."

The King hesitated, trying to think of what to say that would be convincing. "What effects? I, um… Uh… you heard my oldest daughter tell you how," he said to David.

"She did, indeed!" David confirmed.

"How? How, I pray you?" Lancelot egged on. "You amaze me. I would have I thought her spirit had been invincible against all assaults of affection!"

"I would have sworn it had," the King said, "especially against Killian."

Killian couldn't believe his ears. _I should think this a gull, but that the King speaks it. _

"Has she made her affection known to Killian?" Lancelot asked.

The King shook his head. "No, and swears she never will. That is her torment."

"Tis true, indeed. Snow says she writes him many love letters," David explained.

"Oh yes. I've been told she tears the letter into a thousand pieces," the King said.

David fell to his knees in a dramatic display, "Then down upon her knees she falls, weeps, sobs! Beats her heart, tears her hair, prays, curses! 'Oh sweet Killian! God give me patience!'"

The two looked at David shocked, but nodded their encouragement.

The King tried not to laugh. "She does indeed. My eldest says so. And the ecstasy has so much overborne her that my eldest is sometimes afraid she will do a desperate outrage to herself."

Killian took a few steps back in astonishment. The swan that had been bothering him earlier approached him from behind and honked at him, causing him to jump backwards and then he tried to shoo it away.

"It were good that Killian knew of it by some other, if she will not discover it," Lancelot went on.

"To what end?" David asked. "He would make but a sport of it and torment the poor lady worse."

"You are right, though he shouldn't. For she is an excellent sweet lady; and out of all suspicion, she is virtuous," Lancelot observed, trying not to laugh at whatever ruckus Killian was up to behind the hedge.

David continued, "And she is exceeding wise."

"In everything but in loving Killian," Lancelot teased.

Killian lost balance at the shock of them mentioning her loving him again and fell backwards into the pond. To avoid suspicion, he imitated the honk of the swan.

The trio played along. "My daughter's swan must have gone for a swim," the King reasoned. He turned his attention back to the men. "I am sorry for her, being her father."

"I would she had bestowed this dotage on me," Lancelot offered. "I would have daffed all other respects and made her half myself. I pray you, tell Killian of it, and hear what he will say."

"Do you think it would be good?" the King asked.

David interjected, "Snow thinks surely she will die. For she says she will die if he love her not; and she will die if she make her love known. And she will die if he woo her; rather than she will bate one breath of her accustomed crossness."

The swan returned to a drenched Killian, approaching him with a mean spirit. He tried to shoo it away again, but it only nipped at him.

"She does well if she should make tender of her love. Tis very possible he'll scorn it. For the man, as you know, has a contemptible spirit," Lancelot said.

Killian got up and ran from the bird as it chanced him along the hedge.

"He is a very proper man," David agreed.

Lancelot nodded, "He has indeed a good outward happiness."

"And, in my opinion, very wise," David continued.

Killian continued to be chased by the devil bird as he tripped and fell into the hedge again.

"He does indeed show some sparks that are like wit," Lancelot went on.

"And I take him to be valiant," the King added.

Finally, with a final honk, the swan nipped at Killian. It pulled at his coat until Killian pulled it off and let the swan run off with it.

Lancelot let out a small chuckle, "Well, I am sorry for your daughter. Shall we go seek Killian and tell him of her love?"

"Never tell him, my sire. Let her wear it out with good counsel," David advised.

The King shook his head. "Nay, that's impossible. She may wear her heart out first."

"Well, we will hear further of it by your eldest, my lord; let it cool the while." Lancelot sighed, "I love Killian well, and I do wish he would modestly examine himself to see how much he is unworthy so good a lady."

They all looked to each other, silently congratulating themselves on their act.

"Good knights, will you walk with me? Lunch is ready," the King gestured.

When they reached the castle, David released his laughter. "If he doesn't dote on her upon this, I will never trust my expectation."

"Let there be the same net spread for her, and that Snow and her gentlewomen carry," Lancelot prayed. "Oh! Let us send _her _to call him in to dinner!"

When they all left, Killian emerged from behind the hedge. He was soaked with pond water with bits of twigs and leaves stuck to him from the bushes.

"This can be no trick," Killian said to himself. "The conference was sadly borne. They have the truth of this from Snow." He ran his hand through his hair. "They seem to _pity _the lady. It seems her affections have their full bent. _Love _me?" He looked down at himself, "Why?" He shook his head and paced around the courtyard. "It must be requited. I hear how I am censured. They say I will bear myself proudly if I perceive the love come from her. They say, too, that she will rather die than give any sign of affection. I did never think to marry – I must not seem proud. Happy are they that hear their detractions and can put them to mending."

He thought about Princess Emma, her likeness suddenly brighter than it once was. "They say the lady is fair; tis a truth, I can bear them witness. And virtuous, tis so, I cannot reprove it. And wise – but for loving me. By my troth, it is no addition to her wit, nor no great argument of her folly. For I will be _horribly _in _love _with her!"

He felt his entire body jump with joy at the realization of it. "I may have some odd quirks and remnants of wit broken on me because I have railed so long against marriage. But… does not the appetite alter? A man loves the meat in his youth that he cannot endure in his age. Shall quips and sentences and these paper bullets of the brain awe a man from the career of his humor? No! The world must be peopled!" He stopped his pacing, "When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married."

The door to the castle opened and his attention turned towards the intruder. "Here comes Emma. By this day she is a fair lady. I do spy some marks of love in her."

Emma looked rather bothered as she walked towards him. Killian tried to straighten up as she approached. She looked over him, probably wondering why he was soaking wet and covered with leaves and twigs.

She cleared her throat, "Against my will, I am sent to bid you to come in to lunch."

Killian smiled, "Fair Emma, I thank you for your pains." He bowed slightly, still grinning.

She opened her mouth and closed it, unprepared for his sincerity. "I took no more pains for those thanks than you take pains to thank me. Had it been painful, I would not have come."

"You take pleasure then in the message?" Killian asked, raising an eye brow and smirking.

Emma forced a smile, "Yeah, just so much as you may take upon a knife's point." Killian only chuckled, still grinning like an idiot. She shook her head, "You have no stomach, sir knight? Fair you well."

Killian watched Emma take her leave, still smiling and thinking over all she'd just said.

"'Against my will I am sent to bid you come in to dinner' – there's a double meaning in that! 'I took no more pains for those thanks than you took pains to thank me' – well! That's as much as to say that any pains that I take for you is as easy as thanks." He looked fondly in the direction of her parting. "If I do not take pity of her, I am a villain. If I do not love her… I am a fool!"

* * *

**"celestria06: Yeah love love updates" I'm glad! :) **


	6. Act 6

**Disclaimer: New characters! Leroy is Dogberry; Clark (Sneezy) is Verges; Walter (Sleepy), Happy, Doc, Bashful, and Dopey are the other watchman. I own nothing! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Snow, Aurora, and Ruby stood around in the library while Belle worked cataloging some papers for the King.

Snow turned to her cousin, "Aurora, run into the parlor and find Emma. Whisper in her ear and tell her that you've heard rumor that Ruby and I have hidden in the library with Belle to talk of her. Ask her if her ears have been ringing from all the talk we've been speaking of her. Advise her to sneak into the library and hide behind one of the isles to listen to what we say. There she will be able to overhear us."

Aurora grinned mischievously, "I will do so presently, dear cousin!"

When Aurora left, skipping out of the room, Snow turned to Ruby and Belle to go over the plan once again. "Now Ruby, when Emma comes, we will pace around this area and sit near Belle's desk as we talk only of Emma. When I name _him_, that will be your cue to praise him more than ever man did merit. I will then talk of how Killian is sick in love with Emma. Belle will comment throughout. Of this matter is little Cupid's crafty arrow made that only wounds by hearsay!"

Emma ran quickly to the library, ready to make her presence known after she heard the subject of her sister's talk. She slid into the library and hid behind one of the book shelves as she made her way closer to her sister so she could hear better.

The trio heard the large library doors open and close as quietly as they could go. Snow nodded towards Ruby, telling her that their time was now.

Snow cleared her throat and began, talking louder than she normally would. "No truly, Ruby, she is too disdainful. I know her spirits are as coy and wild as haggerds of the rock."

"But are you sure that Killian loves Emma so entirely?" Ruby asked.

Emma gasped, covering her mouth quickly before any noise let out. She took a few steps backwards, hitting the bookshelf behind her and rocking it a bit before she frantically balanced it.

"So says Sir Lancelot and my new-trothed knight," Snow said dreamily.

Ruby nodded, "And did they ask you to tell her of it?"

Snow sighed, "They did entreat me to acquaint her of it, but I persuaded them otherwise. If they loved Killian, he should wrestle with his affection and never to let Emma know of it."

Emma's hand was still over her mouth as she continued to gasp in shock. She decided to move to another isle to hear better.

"Why did you tell them that?" Ruby gushed, "Does the gentleman not deserve her?"

Snow shook her head, "Oh god of love! I know he deserves as much as may be yielded to the man. But nature never framed a woman's heart of prouder stuff than that of Emma. Disdain and scorn ride sparkling in her eyes, misprising what they look on. And her wit values itself so highly that to her all matter else seems weak. She cannot love, nor take no shape nor project of affection. She is so self-endeared."

"You are right," Ruby went on. "If she knew his love, she would make sport of it."

"Why, you speak truth. I never yet saw a man so wise, so noble, young, and rarely featured. But she would spell him backward. She is so picky: If the man were fair-faced, she would swear the man should be her sister. If tall, a lance ill-headed. If low, an agate very viley cut. If speaking, why a vane blown with all winds. If silent, why a block moved with none. So turns she every man the wrong side out and never gives to truth and virtue that which simpleness and merit purchases."

"Sure, sure," Ruby agreed, "Such difficulty pleasing is not a trait to be praised."

"No, not to be so odd and from all fashions as Emma is. But who dare tell her so?" Snow asked. "If I should speak, she would mock me into air. Ohh, she would laugh me out of myself – press me to death with wit. Therefore, let Emma consume away in sighs, waste inwardly. It were a better death than die with mocks, which is as bad as die with tickling."

Belle finally interjected, "You should tell her of it! Hear what she will say!"

Emma couldn't believe her ears.

"No," Snow sighed. "Rather I will go to Killian and counsel him to fight against his passion. And, truly, I'll devise some honest slanders to stain my sister with. One does not know how much an ill word may empoison liking."

"Do not do your sister such a wrong," Belle tried to reason.

"She cannot be so much without true judgment," Ruby pointed out. "Having so swift and excellent a wit, as she is prized to have, as to refuse so rare a gentleman as Sir Killian."

Emma was once again surprised at what she was hearing. _Rare a gentleman as Sir Killian? _Emma spun around so quickly she tripped over a pile of books laying on the floor. She lost her balance and fell into a shelf behind her, rocking it.

"He is the only man of the kingdom," Snow admit, "Save my dear David."

Ruby sighed fondly. "Excuse me while I speak my fancy of Sir Killian. For shape, for bearing, argument and valor. Not to mention his charm and beauty. His reputation is known throughout the kingdom."

"Indeed, he has an excellent good name," Snow confirmed.

Emma tried to listen to the women speak as she tried to stable the rocking shelf to no avail.

"And he has earned it," Belle added. "Dear Snow, when are you married?"

"Tomorrow!" Snow answered, cuing an end to their rouse. "Come, both of you! I will show you some attires for the wedding!"

Just as they left, Emma lost grip of the shelf and it toppled over, spilling the books and scrolls to the floor.

When the trio made their way outside the doors, Ruby could no longer contain her giggles, "She's hooked, I'm telling you! We have caught her!"

"If it proves so, then loving goes by haps," Snow said, equally as excited. "Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps!"

They heard the loud clatter of the book shelf falling, causing Snow and Ruby to laugh even harder. Belle only groaned, thinking of her poor books.

Emma made her way to the middle of the library where her sister and friends talked. She couldn't believe what they had said. She began to talk to herself, "_What_ fire is in my ears? Can this be true? I stand here condemned for pride and scorn so much? Is this what my sister thinks of me? No glory lives behind the back of such." She thought of Killian in a different light than she had prior. She thought of his laugh and his smile and his nobility. He really _was _quite the catch. "And Killian, _love on_! I will requite thee. Taming my wild heart to thy loving hand. If he does love, my kindness shall incite him to bind our loves up in a holy band. For others say he does deserve, and I believe it better than reportingly."

She took a deep breath, and smiled. A giggle left her before she made her exit out of the room before Belle returned to yell at her.

* * *

Leroy walked into the room, pulling his breeches up in a threatening manner to the other six watchman sitting in the room, waiting for his instructions. His watch consisted of Walter, Happy, Doc, Clark, Bashful, and Dopey. His eyes narrowed in on the others.

"Are you good men and true?" he pointed to a chalkboard that held the words 'good men and true' to make his point across boldly.

"Yes sir!" the six men said in unison.

"Yay, or else it were pity but they should suffer salvation, body and soul," Clark said with a sneeze.

Leroy pointed to the men, "Nay, that were a punishment too good for them. If they should have any allegiance in them, being chosen for the King's watch." The men all applauded.

"Well, give them their charge, sir," Clark pressed on.

Leroy nodded, straightening up. "First, who think you the most deserving man to be constable?"

Walter yawned, while pointing to a few of the others, "Doc or Bashful, for they can write and read."

Leroy grinned, "Come hither, brother Doc. God has blessed you with a good name, to be a well-favored man is a gift of fortune. But to write and read comes by nature. Well, for your favor brother, why God thanks and make no boast of it. And for your writing and reading, let that appear when there is no need of such vanity. You are thought here to be the most senseless and fit man for the constable of the watch. Therefore, bear you the lantern." He gestured for Doc to sit back in his place. He turned his attention back to the group as a whole. "This is your charge, you shall comprehend all vagrom men. You are to bid any man stand, in the knight's name."

"What if he will not stand?" asked Happy with a smile.

Leroy paused, thinking of a response. "I, umm… Uh… Why, then. Take no note of him, but let him go. And presently call the rest of the watch together and thank God you are rid of a knave."

"If he will not stand when he is bidden," Doc pointed out, "he is none of the King's subjects."

Leroy nodded in agreement. "True. And they are to meddle with none but the King's subjects. You shall also make no noise in the streets. For the watch to babble and to talk is most tolerable and not to be endured."

"We will rather sleep," Walter said with a large yawn, "than talk. We know what belongs to a watch."

"Why, you speak like an ancient and most quiet watchman," Leroy complimented, "for I cannot see how sleeping should offend. Only, have a care that your bills be not stolen. Well, you are to call at the ale-houses and bit those that are drunk get them to bed."

"What if they won't?" Bashful asked.

Leroy stumbled again as he thought. "Why, um. Then let them alone till they are sober. If they make you not then the better answer, you may say they are not the men you took them for. If you meet a thief, you may suspect him, by virtue of your office, to be no true man. And, for such kind of men, the less you meddle or make with them, why the more is for your honesty."

"If we know him to be a thief, shall we not lay hands on him?" Doc asked.

"Truly, by your office, you may. But I think they that touch pitch will be defiled," Leroy explained. "The most peaceable way for you, if you do take a thief, is to let him show himself what he is and steal out of your company."

Clark smiled, sneezing again. "You have always been called a merciful man, sir."

"Truly," Leroy agreed. "I would not hang a dog by my will, much more a man who hath any honesty in him." Leroy cleared his throat, "This is the end of the charge. For the watch ought to offend no man and it is an offence to stay a man against his will."

"I think it be so," Clark agreed.

"Well, watchmen, good night. And there be any matter of weight chances, call me up. Keep your fellows' counsels and your own. And goodnight," Leroy said as he saluted his men and left the room.

The six men looked at each other. "Well," Walter said, "we hear our charge. Let us go sit here upon the church bench till two, and then all to bed."

Leroy reentered the room, to which the others stood at attention. "One word more, watchmen. I pray you watch about the castle door. For the wedding being there tomorrow, there is a great coil tonight." He bowed slightly to his men, "Adieu. Be vigitant. I beseech you."

* * *

**"celestria06: Always happy to see updates" Always happy to hear you're enjoying it! :) **

**"Guest: How are there not more reviews?! I love this! It's fantastic! Keep it up! :)" I'm glad you like it! I plan to take it to the end of the play... maybe further if I can find the words! **

**"Princess of Peas: I love this, it is so well done and the characters are so well matched. You have obviously worked hard on the dialog, so kuddos to you and thanks for writing a great fanfic!" Thank you! I appreciate your sweet review and letting me know how you like it! All the kind support has just made my day :)**


	7. Act 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I did. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Celebration ran through the entire kingdom as the wedding approached. The castle was buzzing with excitement as all the preparations were being put into place for the next morning. The men and women involved in the ceremony had split into separate parties.

Emma was running around the castle trying to find Snow's lucky bracelet. The woman had lost it somewhere and absolutely _had _to have it for the wedding tomorrow. A sigh of relief overtook her when she walked into the kitchen and found one of the gentlewomen holding the bracelet up in her hand.

"Thank you, Nova!" Emma gushed. "Where did you find it?"

Nova giggled, "In the kitchen fridge! Obviously your sister has been coming down here for some midnight snacks lately."

Emma laughed, shaking her head at her sister's action. "Well thank you for helping me look. Are you sure you can't join us tonight?"

Nova shook her head, "I'm sorry Miss Emma. But I've got to work, help prepare for the wedding and tend to the watchmen." She looked around to make sure no one important was listening, "But I might stop by; maybe crash for a little bit" She winked and Emma couldn't contain her laughter. She hugged the woman and thanked her again for helping her.

Emma spun around and watched as Killian approached the kitchen entrance at the other end of the -room. Her heart leapt up in her chest - since when had just his sight had this effect on her? Probably since she learned he was sick in love with her. He hadn't seen her yet, so she ducked. She tried to weave her way through the kitchen without having to speak or see him.

She heard him talking to one of the cooks, asking where the drinks for tonight were kept. His voice was actually quite mesmerizing, she had to admit. It was deep and his accent was thick as his words rolled off his tongue. She watched him smile at the helpful attendant and she found her heart flutter slightly at his handsome face. What was wrong with her?

She snapped out of it and went back to trying to exit the room without being caught. She made it to where Killian stood, only needing to take a few more steps before she was home free. She looked back at Killian one last time, noticing his attention was on the person talking in front of him. Quickly, she spun on her toes to hurry out the door – but Nova just happened to be walking behind her at the exact same moment with a sack of open flour in her hands.

It happened in a flash. One moment she was making her escape and the next she was running into the poor woman, losing her balance and falling backwards while the flour sack flew from Nova's hands, covering everyone in a meter radius. Emma felt someone catch her as she closed her eyes while flour drenched both her and her savior.

She coughed, shaking some of the flour off of her face and eyes as she looked up to see who it was who had caught her. Her breath hitched when she noticed the same shocked, bright blue eyes looking down at her. His hand holding her from falling to the ground tightened as realization washed over his face.

If it had been anyone else, she would have cracked up at the scene. Both of them were drenched in white flour after Emma had attempted to escape the kitchen quietly.

Killian's shocked expression turned into a flirtatious smirk, "I think you've fallen for me, Swan."

She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She pushed herself out of his grasp and looked around for Nova so she could apologize.

"I'm so sorry Nova, I didn't see you there. Do you need help cleaning up?" Emma asked. Even with her face covered in flour, she could feel her bright red cheeks burning their way through the surface.

Nova chuckled, "No, Miss Emma. It's ok. Go take your sister her bracelet, clean up, and enjoy your night. I've got this covered."

Emma nodded and turned around to see Killian knocking off some of the flour off his face. She wanted to apologize to him also, and thank him for catching her. But her words were nowhere to be found. Reluctantly, she made eye contact with Killian one last time before she turned around and left. She noticed something in his eyes that definitely wasn't there the last time.

When she made it out of the kitchen, she leaned against the wall and gulped. What was wrong with her?

Killian wanted to laugh. He wanted to tease and jest and make fun of her with all of his might. It was his natural instinct. But when he saw who it was that he'd held in his arms, all snarky remarks had left him. And Emma was just as speechless, though she didn't seem very surprised to see him. Maybe she was trying to leave the kitchen without him noticing her. Regardless, he couldn't let her fall into his arms without making some kind of remark. And he smirked when he thought about how he'd said the perfect thing. Maybe if he were a bit sweeter, she wouldn't be so afraid to admit her feelings for him.

He sighed, shaking himself and watching a sheet of flour fall from his body. He walked back to the courtyard where the other men were stationed. As he walked into view, all the men stared at him.

August, the baron's son, was the first to crack a laugh followed with a wave of laughter from the other knights. The men had already been drinking for some time before he had met up with them.

Sir Lancelot approached him, patting his shoulder and watching as a cloud of flour flew from him. "Dear Killian. Should we even ask?" he said between laughs.

"There was a mishap in the kitchen with a flour sack and a clumsy foot," Killian explained, trying to make the story appear more boring than it was. He didn't want the men to know of his mishap that involved Emma, for they would only jest him or her further.

"My friend," Lancelot noticed, "What is wrong? From the crown of your head to the sole of your foot, you are all mirth. You have one or twice cut Cupid's bow-string and the little handman dare not shoot at you. You have a heart as sound as a bell and your tongue is the clapper, for what your heart thinks your tongue speaks."

He cleared his throats, taken back by his sudden notion. "Mate, I am not as I have been."

"So it seems," Sir Phillip said as he took a few steps towards Killian. "I think you are sadder."

"I hope he's in loveee," David sang as the other men laughed.

Killian cleared his throat. "I have... a toothache."

The men all laughed and Killian rolled his eyes.

Out of breath, Lancelot pat his shoulder again and another cloud of flour flew from him. "Draw it!"

"Hang it!" Killian responded loudly, ready for them to drop it.

"You must hang it first, and draw it afterwards," Sir Victor spoke up, his words slurring a little.

"What sigh for the toothache?" August asked.

Killian huffed, "Well, every one can master a grief but he that has it."

"Yet say I, he is in love!" David protested.

Lancelot moved closer to get a better look at Killian's face. "Have you been to the barbers?"

"Aye, he looks younger than he did. Did you shave?" Sir Graham asked, trying to look at him better as well.

Killian sighed, wiping the flour off his face to reveal that he indeed hadn't shaved his stubble. _Man, these guys are pretty far gone, _Killian thought.

"Awww. I was to say that the sweet youth's in love!" David raved.

Lancelot laughed, "The greatest note of it in his melancholy." Killian's only response was to shake his head and roll his eyes. Lancelot clapped his hands, "Conclude! He is in love!"

Killian ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as the men continued on with their jesting; he had stopped listening some time ago.

"Men," he spoke up and got most of their attention, "Enjoy the rest of the night. I am going to go wash myself and then speak with the King, for I have some words to exchange."

The men sang their boos as Killian turned his back on them and walked back into the castle.

David leaned in to Lancelot, excluding themselves from the rest of the group. "Snow and Ruby have played their parts with Emma. Maybe the next time the two bears meet they won't bite one another."

Lancelot laughed as he shared in David's joyful news.

Regina entered the courtyard and ran to her brother and David. She was dressed in her night gown and robe. Lancelot and David ceased their laughter when she approached them looking distraught.

"Oh dear brother," she said, her eyes glossy as if she'd been crying, "God save you!"

"What is it, Regina?" Lancelot asked.

"If you have a moment, I need to speak with you," she looked at the gathered men behind them, "in private. Though David may hear, for what I would speak of concerns him."

Lancelot took her hand in his, "What is it?"

She looked towards David, "Are you still planning to be married tomorrow?"

"You know he does," Lancelot answered defensively.

"You might not want to," she said, "when he knows what I know."

David stiffened at her words, "Out with it, then."

"You may think I love you not, dear brother," she said, taking a large breath, "But I came quickly to tell you that she is disloyal."

"Who, Snow?" David asked in disbelief.

Regina nodded, "Even she. King Leopold's Snow, your Snow – every man's Snow."

"Disloyal?" David asked, still in shock.

"The word is too good to paint out her wickedness," she said coldly, "I could say she were worse. I know my words don't hold much warrant, but go with me right now. You shall see her chamber window the proof that lie in what I speak. When you see what I've seen, and if you still love your little _princess _then, tomorrow you can wed her. But it would better fit your honor to change your mind."

"Can this be?" David turned to Lancelot, unable to fully process Regina's words.

Lancelot shook his head. "I will not think it."

Regina rose an eye brow. "If you dare not trust my words, then follow me and I will show you. Then you can judge for yourself."

"If I see any thing tonight that proves that I should not marry her, then tomorrow at the ceremony I will shame her," David remarked with a broken voice.

Lancelot nodded, "And because I wooed for you to obtain her, I will join with you to disgrace her."

"Come, follow me at once," Regina begged.

She led the way around the outside of the castle until they reached the side of the castle. Above was an open window that led into Snow's chamber. The trio looked up and saw Sir Greg through the window. He was naked, from what they could tell, and below him laid a woman. Though they could only see the back of her head and her long black hair, Sir Greg called out Snow's name as he continued to have sex with her.

Regina smiled as she looked over and saw the light in David's eyes go out. She had used magic to make Tamara's hair appear the same color as Snow's, for that was the only part of her the men would be able to see. Her and Greg were executing their rouse perfectly; this would surly destroy their marriage now.

* * *

**"celestria06: Yeah! Loved this story" I'm glad :) **

**"lilylulurose: Agreed. You have done a great job of integrating both stories" Thank you! **


	8. Act 8

**Disclaimer: Two knew characters: Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper is Friar Francis; Mother Superior is an added character, but she's still a nun. I wish I owned everything. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sir Greg and Tamara walked along the edge of the castle, drunk with both alcohol and the conquest of their victory. They had fooled the prince-to-be and their sire into thinking that Snow was nothing but a slag; and as Regina assured, the wedding would be ruined for sure. Greg could not contain his joy as they walked beneath the moonlight.

"Ohhhh, Tamara!" he sang out loudly, "Tamara, I say! Where did you go?"

What they didn't know was that Doc and Bashful were guarding the area that the couple had stumbled upon. The two watchman sat in their hiding place and listened intently to the two.

"Here, you drunken idiot," she responded tapping his elbow as he spun around to look at her. "I am by your side."

"Ahh, so I see! Come close, and we will relive all the beautiful damage we have done to this peaceful kingdom. Like a true drunkard, I will utter all to thee," Greg staggered as he talked.

Doc turned to Bashful and whispered, "Some treason! Let's stand close and listen."

Greg laughed loudly, "Regina has paid us well for our play in tonight's manipulation."

"Do you think it was enough for the crime that we committed?" Tamara asked.

Greg shook his head, "You should rather ask if it were possible any villainy should be so rich! For when rich villains have need of poor ones, poor ones may make what price they will." Tamara only pondered on this as Greg once again stumbled and she helped steady him.

Bashful squealed slightly at the use of the words crime and villainy.

"Did you hear someone?" Tamara asked.

Doc quickly covered the other watchman's mouth.

Greg shook his head, "No, it was the vane of the castle. Come, Lady Tamara, lighten your mood! For tonight I have wooed you by the name of Snow. I leaned you out of the princess's chamber-window and took you, as I called you Snow," he growled a little as he pulled Tamara closer to him, recalling how they had slept together.

She gently pat him on the shoulder and giggled, "The best part was Sir Lancelot and David below the window, watching and listening while the entire act was being twisted with Lady Regina's manipulation."

"I'm glad the Lady used her magic to change your hair back from Snow's dark black to your deep brown, for I much enjoy that sight better," Greg said as he ran his fingers through a lock of her hair. "But they bought it! Did you hear the way Regina described David's tears of her betrayal and Lancelot's rage? It will be quite the sight in the morning when David shames Snow in front of the entire ceremony."

The watchmen had heard enough. They emerged from their hiding spot and Doc called out to the pair, "We charge you, in the kingdom's name, stand!" He turned to Bashful, "Call up Lieutenant Leroy. We have here recovered the most dangerous piece of lechery that ever was known in the commonwealth."

Bashful gasped when they finally recognized Greg and Tamara's stunned faces, pointing at them to get Doc's attention.

"Yes," he confirmed, "A knight and Dame Regina's gentlewoman." Tamara tried to speak, but Doc cut her off. "Never speak. We charge you let us obey you to go with us."

"We are like to prove a goodly commodity, being taken up of these men's bills," Greg replied, slurring some of his words as if not realizing what exactly was going on.

The watchmen took the criminals away.

* * *

The next morning, Snow, Aurora, Ashley, and Ruby were piled in a large room in the castle where they were all getting ready for the wedding.

"Aurora, will you go wake Emma up, please?" Snow asked as she started to step into her dress.

She nodded and went to Emma's bed chamber to bring her to them. Ruby studied Snow's dress, "Are you sure this is the dress that you want to wear?"

Snow finished putting on a very puffy white gown. Snow smiled brightly, "Yes! This is the type of dress I always imagined myself wearing for my wedding. It's perfect."

"I fear your sister will not say the same," Ruby giggled, as Snow and Emma's tastes were very opposite.

Snow rolled her eyes, "My sister is a fool with no fashion sense. I will wear nothing but this!"

Ruby took a moment to look at Snow as she examined herself in the mirror. A smile sat upon Snow's lips that hadn't dropped all morning. "My Lady, you are positively glowing with pre-wedding beauty! You look gorgeous in your dress."

"God give me joy to wear it! For my heart is heavy of excitement!" Snow squealed.

Ruby giggled, "It will be heavier soon by the weight of a man. Sir David seems like an excellent man to deem husband."

Snow smiled, "I believe he is. From the moment I saw him it was like every day after his image was a must to look upon. I had heard stories of Sir David's nobility and courage. But as soon as we met I knew that he was special. When he asked for my hand my heart sailed as high as a bird and I haven't come down from said high yet."

"Well, my friend, if my words mean anything," she took Snow's hands, "you two seem absolutely perfect for each other. True love, no doubt!"

Emma entered the room alone. She had spent half of the night prior ridding herself of all the flour that caked her body, and the other half drinking and enjoying the company of her friends.

"Good morning, sister!" Snow greeted.

Emma cringed, "Good morning, sweet Snow."

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, "Why do you sound ill?"

"I am out of all other tune," Emma said dryly, slightly smiling.

Ruby giggled, "Sick with love, I think!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "The wedding is almost near, are you ready?" Snow huffed, pointing at Emma's lack of attire. "By my troth, I am exceeding ill."

"For a hawk, a horse, or a husband?" Ruby teased.

"For the letter that begins them all: H," Emma took a seat in one of the couches in the room, pulling on her handkerchief.

Snow handed Emma her gloves, "These gloves the count sent me have an excellent perfume."

"I cannot breathe, sister. I am stuffed so I cannot smell," Emma pointed out.

"A maid, and stuffed! There's goodly catching of cold," Ruby teased again.

"Oh, God help me," Emma rolled her eyes. "How long have you professed apprehension?"

Ruby laughed, "Ever since you left it. Does not my wit become me rarely?"

Emma chuckled, "It is not seen enough. You should wear it often. But I am telling you, I am sick."

Ruby handed Emma a cup, "Here, take some of this new medicine: Carduus Killiandictus." Snow's eyes widened as she tried to keep from laughing. Emma sneezed into her handkerchief. "It is the only thing that can heal you."

"Ruby you poke her with a stick!" Snow giggled.

"Killiandictus?" Emma asked, sneezing again. "Why Killiandictus? You have some moral in this Killiandictus?" And again, Emma sneezed two more times.

"Moral?" Ruby teased, "By my troth I have no moral meaning for this Carduus… Killiandictus," Emma sneezed and Ruby giggled. "Maybe you think that I think that you are in _love_." Emma groaned and the two women laughed. "I am not such a fool to think what I list, nor I list not to think what I can, nor indeed I cannot think if I would think my heart out of thinking that you are in _love_! Or that you will be in love or that you can be in love! Yet, Killian," sneeze, "was such another, and now has he become a man. He swore he would never marry, and yet now, in despite of his heart, he eats his meat without grudging. And I believe now you have changed your opinion of him and that you look at him as other women do!"

"What pace is this that your tongue keeps?" Emma asked, "You talk so quickly!"

Aurora ran into the room, "Cousin! We must hurry. The hour awaits us and the men have already gathered in the courtyard for the wedding. Emma, you must dress!"

Down in the courtyard, the musicians and some guests were already taking their rightful places for the ceremony. King Leopold was talking with Friar Hopper and Mother Superior when Leroy and Clark ran up to him.

"Your highness! Your highness!" Leroy called to the King. Out of breathe he stopped suddenly before him, Clark running into him in the process.

"Yes, good watchman? What news do you bring me?" The King asked in good humor.

"None good, sire."

The Friar nodded to the King, indicating that his attention was needed elsewhere. "I pray you, please be brief. It tis a busy morning, after all."

"Marry, that it is, sir," Leroy bowed again nervously.

Clark sniffed, "Yes, in truth it is, sir."

"What is it, my good friends?" the King asked a bit more hastily.

"Clark, sir. He speaks a little off the matter. He's a bit off his rocker, sir, and his wits are not so blunt as I would desire they were," Leroy went on, "But in faith, he is as honest as the skin between his brows."

Clark smiled, "Yes, I thank God I am as honest as any man living that is an old man and no honester than I."

"Comparisons are odorous, brother Clark," Leroy added.

The King sighed, "Men, you are tedious."

"Right!" Leroy snapped his attention back to the King. "Our watchman have indeed comprehended two auspicious persons, and we would have them this morning examined before your worship."

The Friar once again called for the King, who was beginning to lose interest in the men. "Take their examination yourself and bring it to me. I must be going now."

"It shall be done!" Leroy said with a salute. He turned to Clark, "Go, brother, get judge Anton and bid him to bring his pen and inkhorn to the cells. We must examine these men immediately!"

"And wisely!" Clark added after a sneeze.

Leroy nodded, "We will spare for no wit, I warrant you."

Leroy and Clark ran off while the King finally met back with the Friar.

"Your highness, are you ready to give your daughter to her husband? Friar Hopper asked with a smile.

The King smiled brightly, thinking of his eldest daughter, "I am ready."

That was when everyone started arriving to the courtyard. The knights dressed in their uniforms began to take their seats on the groom's side, while the princess's guests and friends were beginning to take their seats on the bride's side.

David had already planted next to the Friar and Mother Superior, who would be giving the blessing during the ceremony.

Ruby, Aurora, and Emma lined up with their bouquet of roses, each wearing a matching bright red dress. They were slim and simple, to add contrast to Snow's big, extravagant gown. Emma had nearly crushed her sister with a hug when she showed her the dress, for it was exactly the type Emma was hoping to wear.

She watched as Sir Lancelot walked towards Ruby, taking her arm in his as he began to escort her down the aisle as the music started. Emma hadn't been told that they were going to be walking down the aisle with the groomsmen, and she wondered if it was a last minute addition. Sir Phillip bowed to Aurora before asking for her arm. _There's definitely something between these two_, Emma thought as she watched them make goo-goo eyes at each other. Aurora giggled and allowed him to take her arm as he walked her down the aisle as well.

Wait. If Lancelot was with Ruby, and Phillip was with Aurora, who was she supposed to walk down the aisle with… She turned when she felt a presence next to her. Sir Killian stood before her, looking over her in awe as she made a similar expression. Little did they know, Snow and David had planned this long ago when they were discussing their rouse.

Killian bowed slightly before her – and Emma sneezed in his face.

Her face turned bright red as he began to wipe off his face, and she tried her hardest to find the words to apologize. But embarrassment and shock were keeping her words at bay. Killian only smiled sympathetically and offered his arm, which she reluctantly took. As soon as she wrapped her arm into his, she sneezed again, this time into her bouquet. She could see Ruby and Aurora giggling as she walked down the aisle, but Emma was too worried about losing her step in these heels to worry about whatever game they were playing.

Emma did notice, however, how Killian lightly squeezed her hand before releasing her so she could take her place as maid of honor and he could take his place in the groomsmen line.

As soon as Emma got to her place, the musicians began to play the wedding march. Snow showed up at the end of the aisle on the King's arm as they began to walk towards them. Emma felt a wave of emotion overtake her as she saw how beautiful her sister looked. Especially when she looked upon Sir David with such a look of love that, for a second, Emma almost believed in true love and happily ever after.

She looked towards David when Snow made it to his side, but he only looked straight ahead towards the Friar with a very blank expression. Emma's brow creased as she wondered what could possibly bother him on such a joyous day.

The Friar turned his attention to David to begin the ceremony. "You come hither, good knight, to marry this lady."

"No," he whispered, barely loud enough for those standing at the front of the courtyard to hear.

In confusion, the King chuckled, "To be married to her. _You _come to marry her, friar."

The Friar nodded, "Princess, you come hither to be married to this knight."

"I do," Snow answered, the smile never leaving her deep red lips.

The Friar smiled, "If either of you know any inward impediment why you should not be conjoined, charge you on your souls to utter it."

"Know you any, Snow?" David turned and asked Snow bitterly.

Confused, she replied, "None."

"Know you any, sir?" The Friar asked.

"I dare make his answer, none," The King answered for David.

David scoffed, "Oh, what men dare do! What men may do! What men daily do, not knowing what they do!"

"How now, interjections?" Killian asked, confused by David's strange behavior.

"Stand by me, friar. Father, by your leave. Will you with free and unconstrained soul give me this lady, your daughter?" David asked the King.

"As freely, son, as God did give her me," the King answered.

David sighed, "And what have I to give you back, whose worth may counterpoise this rich and precious gift?"

"Nothing, unless you render her again," Lancelot answered.

"Sweet knight, you learn me noble thankfulness," David answered, gesturing for Snow to return to her father. "There, King Leopold, take her back again. Give not this rotten orange to your friend. She's but the sign and semblance of her honor." Snow gapped as she listened to David speak so unkindly of her. "Behold, how like a maid she blushes here! Oh what authority and show of truth can cunning sin cover itself withal! Is not that blood as modest evidence to witness simple virtue?" David asked Lancelot. "Would you not swear, all you that see her, that she were a maid by these exterior shows? But she is none. She knows the heat of a luxurious bed; her blush is guiltiness, not modesty."

"Tread lightly, good knight," the King said calmly. "Tis this kingdom's princess you gives these accusations to. Please, clarify the meaning behind your words."

"I am not to be married," David answered plainly, "Not to knit my soul to an approved wanton."

Emma grew angry with David's words and could see her sister's shock, she ran over to her and held her.

"And what proof have you?" the King asked.

David looked boldly to the King. "I know what you would say. That if I have known her, you will say she did embrace me as a husband. And so extenuate the before mentioned sin. But no. I never tempted her with word too large. Only showed bashful sincerity and comely love."

"And seemed I ever otherwise to you!" Snow shouted.

David grew angry again, "Out on thee! Seeming! I will write against it. But you are more intemperate in your blood than Venus, or those pampered animals that rage in savage sensuality!"

"What is wrong with you, Sir David?" Snow cried out.

The King turned to Lancelot, "What do you have to say about this?"

"What should I speak?" Lancelot asked plainly. "I stand dishonored, that have gone about to link my dear friend to a common slag."

"Am I _dreaming _right now?" the King asked himself.

Regina spoke up from her seat. "I'm afraid not, your grace. These things are true."

"This looks not like a nuptial," Killian remarked.

"True, oh God!" Snow cried.

David rose his hand, "Let me ask just this one question of your daughter and by that fatherly and kindly power that you have in her, bid her answer truly." The King nodded as they looked toward Snow.

She looked around in shock as everyone looked to her for some kind of explanation. Her body trembled in Emma's arms as she found the words to speak. "Oh, God defend me. How am I beset. What kind of mockery call you this?"

"To make you answer truly to your name," David said.

"Is it not Snow?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes. "Who can blot that name with any just reproach?"

"Marry that Snow, I can! Snow itself can blot out Snow's virtue," David replied. "What man was he who talked with you last night out at your window between twelve and one? Now, if you are a maid, answer to this."

Snow shook her head, "I talked with no man at that hour."

Lancelot interjected, "Why, then are you no maiden. King Leopold, I am sorry you must hear this, but at that hour I, David, and my sister did see her and hear her last night outside her chamber window who has indeed, most like a liberal villain, confessed the vile encounters they have had a thousand times in secret."

"Dear brother," Regina spoke up, "They are not to be named or spoke up. There is not chastity enough in language without offense to utter them. Thus, pretty princess, I am sorry for your much misgovernment."

"Oh, Snow White!' David called out in agony, a tear falling from his eye. "What a Snow had you been. In half of your outward graces had been placed about my thoughts and counsels of my heart! But fare thee well, most foul and most fair! Farewell to your pure impiety and impious purity! For you I'll lock up all the gates of love and on my eyelids shall conjecture hang to turn all beauty into thoughts of harm. And _never_ shall it more be gracious."

Killian tried to pull David away, but Lancelot pushed him aside.

Snow, overcome with emotion and shock, fainted. Emma barely caught her in time as she fell to her knees with her sister in her arms. She pulled her in tightly as Emma felt her own tears and anger start to find their way to the surface.

David watched as Snow had fallen, but not an expression was found in his stone face. Regina pulled at his side and her brothers. "Come, let us go. We should no longer associate ourselves with such scandal."

Lancelot nodded and pulled David with him as he followed Regina out of the courtyard. As they made their exit, Mother Superior gestured for most of the guest to also take their leave.

Killian, who had not left with the rest of the knights, walked over to Emma's side who still held Snow in her arms. "How is she?" he asked quietly.

Tears started to fall from her face, "Dead, I think," she answered quietly. She looked up at the King, who only stood to the side, a look of confusion on his face. "Help, father! Oh, Snow. Father!" But he wouldn't move from his spot, his shock also impaired his movement. She turned to Killian, "Sir Killian." It was the first time she had called him by his name, and she was asking for his help. But he also didn't know how to help. She turned to Friar Hopper, "Friar!"

He bent down and checked her pulse, nodding that she would be ok.

"I don't understand," the King stated, finally finding his voice. "How can they say such things? Is it true that my once virtuous and honorable Snow is no more?" Snow finally began to stir, Emma and Killian helped her off the ground and into a chair. "You have brought shame to this entire kingdom."

"Your highness," Killian spoke up as he approached the King, "be patient."

Emma couldn't understand her father siding with the knights against his own daughter. "Oh on my soul," she spoke calmly, "my sister has been betrayed."

Killian turned to Emma, "My lady, were you in her bed chambers with her last night?"

She shook her head, "No, although for the last couple of nights I had been as we prepared for the wedding."

"So that confirms it," the King cried.

Friar Hopper finally spoke up, "Hear me, for I have been silent too long. I look upon this bride and I see blushings of an innocent shame. And in her eyes there has appeared a fire to burn the errors that these knights hold against her highness truth. Call me a fool, but my conscious pulls me to believe that this sweet lady is innocent and some terrible error has been issued."

"How can you be certain?" the King asked his trusted advisor.

The Friar turned to Snow and calmly asked, "Princess, what man is he you are accused of?"

Snow shook her head, "I have absolutely no idea. Father, I promise you that I conversed with no man at those hours last night. Refuse me, hate me, torture me to death! But I am telling you the truth!"

"The knights have been mislead, I think," the Friar stated.

Killian nodded, "Two of them have the very best of honor and their wisdoms be misled in this. I believe the practice of it lives in Regina the witch. It would not be the first time that she has used her villainess spirits to cause mischief."

"I don't know if what they speak of my daughter is true," the King stated, "But if they have wronged her honor, they have spoken treason against the kingdom. Against me. They will know punishment for their actions, this I can be sure."

"Wait," Mother Superior held up her hand, "I have an idea. Why don't we tell the knights that they left her dead? Let the truth be kept secret amongst us, but we publish that she is dead indeed. Maintain a mourning ostentation." Everyone gave a confused look and the King asked why. "This well carried shall be on her behalf change slander to remorse. We will say that upon the instant that she was accused, she died. David shall hear she died upon his words, the idea of her life shall sweetly creep into his study of imagination and every lovely organ of her life shall come appareled in more precious habit. More moving, delicate, and full of life into the eye and prospect of his soul than when she lived. Then shall he mourn, if ever love had interest in his liver, and wish he had not accused her. Let this be so, and doubt not but success will fashion the event in better shape than I can lay it down in likelihood."

"King Leopold," Killian turned to the King, "I advise you to go with Mother Superior's plan. And though you may know my inwardness and love is very much unto Lancelot and David – by my honor I will deal in this as secretly and justly as your soul should with your body."

"Being that I flow in grief, the smallest twine may lead me," the King replied.

The Friar took Snow's hand, who stood from her seat. "Come, princess. Die to live. This wedding day perhaps is but prolonged. Have patience and endure."

They all left the courtyard to go conceal Snow and start their plan. All but Killian and Emma.

* * *

**This was a looooong chapter, but I just couldn't find it in me to break it up. **

**"4getfulimaginator: I laughed so hard when Killian was chased around by that swan while eavesdropping - nice addition there. I'm no fan of Shakespeare, but the way you've incorporated his lines into your fanfic...you're making me rethink my opinion on his plays. Good job!" Thank you! I'm so glad that that part made you laugh! I wouldn't say I'm a Shakespeare buff, as I've only ever really read his stuff that we ****_had _****to read in high school. But this play was my absolute favorite! It's a comedy, so the movies and renditions of the plays that I've seen have all been really funny (also, comedy means that no one dies - yay!). And there's usually something funny that's going on with both Benedick and Beatrice when they're trying to eavesdrop, so I definitely wanted my story to have that common element! I'm just happy that people are enjoying it :) **

**"celestria06: Update! Yay" :) **


	9. Act 9

**Disclaimer: Anton is the sexton. I wish I owned everything. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Emma was still sitting on the chair, wiping away the tears from her eyes when Killian approached her tentatively.

"Swan," he said gently, "have you wept all this while?"

Emma sniffed, blinking a few times to stow her tears so she could speak, but she continued to look down at her hands in her lap. "Yes, and I will weep a while longer."

"I will not desire that," he responded.

She scoffed slightly, "You have no reason; I do it freely."

"Surely," he nodded, "I do believe your fair sister is wronged."

"Ah," she sighed, "how much might the man deserve of me that would right her."

"Is there any way to show such friendship?" he asked timidly.

"A very even way, but no such friend."

"May a man do it?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It is a man's office… but not yours."

Killian stood before her for a few seconds as her tears continued, but she still refused to look up at him. He cleared his throat, not sure how to comfort her.

"I do love nothing in the world so well as you," Killian blurt out, not sure how those exact words had found their way to his lips. Emma, shocked, finally looked up at him. Her jaw had dropped slightly and her brow creased. Killian inhaled sharply, "Is not that strange?" He smiled innocently, still unsure of himself.

Emma bit her lip, sitting up from her seat and taking a few steps away from him, "As strange as the thing I know now." She turned toward him and looked down. Then she cleared her throat, as if she were suddenly embarrassed. "It were as _possible _for me to say I loved nothing so well as you." His mouth dropped and Emma panicked. She took a few steps towards the seats and moved a couple out of the way so she could step behind them, "But believe me not." She sighed, "And yet I lie not."

Killian began to follow her as she took a few more steps backwards, moving the chairs to create more of a barrier between them.

"I confess _nothing_," she pointed to him when he moved another chair out of his way. "Nor I deny nothing." She moved a few more chairs in front of her when he made his way closer to her. "I am sorry for my sister."

Killian smirked and rose an eye brow, "By my hook, Emma. You love me."

Emma narrowed her eyes and pointed to him, "Do not swear by it, and _eat _it."

"I will swear by it that you love me," Killian smiled, "and I will make him eat it that says I love not you."

"Will you not eat your words?" Emma leaned forward against the back rests of the chairs, still skeptic to Killian's words.

"With no sauce that can be devised to it," Killian responded, also leaning forward slightly. "I protest. I love you."

Emma's body responded as if she'd been punched in the gut. Her mouth gapped open and she inhaled sharply as if she'd lost her breath. She walked down the row of chairs until she made it to the aisle as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, God forgive me."

"What offence, sweet Swan?" Killian asked, following her to the aisle.

"You have stayed me in a happy hour," she responded, still trying to slow her breathing. "I was about to protest I loved you."

Killian took Emma's hand in his, "And do it with all your heart."

She took a step closer towards him, wrapping her hand in his, "I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest."

He smiled down at her as she mirrored his response up to him.

"Come, bid me do anything for you," Killian offered.

Emma looked down and released his hand. A tear ran down her cheek as she breathed deeply. She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. Killian could tell her heart was now back with her scorn sister. She took a deep breath, "Kill David."

Killian took a step back, his brow creased in confusion. "Not for the wide world."

"You kill me to deny it," Emma dropped her head. "Farewell."

"Stay, sweet Swan."

"I am gone," she took a few steps backwards, "though I am here. There is no love in you." Killian met with her in just a few strides, pulling her hand back in his. "I pray you," she pushed his hand away from him, "let me go."

"Emma," he tried to pull her back to him but she pushed him off of her.

"In faith, I will go."

"We will be friends first," Killian insisted.

Emma scoffed, "You find it easier to be friends with me than to fight with my enemy?"

"Is David your enemy?"

"Is he not approved in the height a villain, that has slandered, scorned, dishonored my sister?" Emma shoved the chair next to her in anger. "Oh if I were a man! What, bear in hand until they come to take hands," she pushed her hands into Killian's to demonstrate, "and then, with public accusation, uncovered slander, unmitigated rancor, pull them apart," she dropped his hands. "Oh God, if I were a man!" She sighed, her anger seeping through her words as she spoke, "I would _eat _his heart in the market place."

"But, Emma -"

"Sweet Snow!" Emma cried, a few more tears falling down her cheeks. "She is wronged! She is slandered! She is undone!"

"Em-"

Emma held up her hand, she was not done ranting. "Surely, a knight's testimony. Oh that I were a man for his sake! Or that I had any friend would be a man for my sake! But manhood is melted into courtesies, valor into compliment, and men are only turned into tongue and trim ones too. He is now as valiant as Hercules that only tells a lie and _swears_ it." Emma sniffed and wiped her tears off her cheeks. She sighed, "I cannot be a man with wishing. Therefore I will die a woman with grieving."

"Oh, sweet Emma," Killian pulled Emma to him and placed her hand in his to his chest. "By this hand, I love you."

Emma smiled sadly, "Use it for my love some other way than swearing by it."

"Do you believe deep in your soul that Sir David has wronged Snow?"

"Yes," she said softly, "as sure as I have a thought or a soul."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Killian swallowed hard and looked down at their hands together. "Enough. I am engaged," she looked up at him with surprise. "I will kiss your hand, and so I leave you." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, running his thumb across her fingers. He lingered with his lips against her skin for a few seconds longer, then looked back up to Emma. He squeezed her hand, "By this hand, David shall render me a dear account. As you hear of me, think of me. Go, comfort you sister. I must say she is dead." Neither moved as they looked into each other's eyes for a few moments longer. Killian sighed, then dropped her hand. He stood up straight and bowed slightly. "And so, farewell."

He walked past Emma, who took a few steps after him before she stopped herself. Killian left the courtyard while Emma stood alone, the tears never ceasing.

* * *

The six watchmen stood straight and to attention in the watchman station as Leroy paced in front of the line up. Greg and Tamara stood in separate cells as they leaned against the bars.

The sexton, Anton, entered the room and took a seat behind a desk. "Which be the malefactors?" he asked.

"Marry, that am I and my partner," Leroy stated, pointing to Clark.

Clark sneezed, "Nay, that's certain. We have the exhibition to examine."

Anton sighed, "But which are the offenders that are to be examined?"

Leroy jumped over to the cells, "Yes! Right. Here they are." He stood in front of Greg's cell and turned to him, "What is your name, friend?"

"Greg," he stated his name with a roll of his eyes.

Leroy pointed to Anton, "Pray, write down, Greg." He moved to Tamara's cell. "Yours, girl?"

"I am a woman!" Tamara scoffed, "And my name is Tamara."

"Write down, master gentlewoman Tamara," Leroy said to Anton. "Do you serve God?"

"Yes, we hope," Tamara answered.

Leroy leaned towards Anton, "Write down, that they hope they serve God. And write God first, for God defend but God should go before such villains." He turned back towards the cells, "It is proved already that you are little better than false knaves, and it will go near to be thought so shortly. How answer you for yourselves?"

"Marry, sir, we say we are none," Tamara stated.

"Ohhh, a marvelous witty lady, I assure you. But I will go about with him." He turned to Greg. "I say to you, it is thought you are false knaves."

Greg sighed, "Sir, I say to you we are _none_."

"Have you writ down that they are none?" Leroy asked Anton looking down at the paper in front of him.

"Master constable," Anton said to Leroy, "you go not the way to examine. You must call forth the watch that are their accusers."

Leroy nodded frantically, "Right! Right! That's the way. Let the watch come forth. Masters, I charge you, in the King's name, accuse these men."

Doc and Bashful stepped forward. Doc stated, "This man said," he pointed to Greg, "that Regina, Lancelot's sister, was a villain."

"Write down Dame Regina a villain," Leroy said to Anton. "Why, this is flat perjury, to call a Dame a villain."

Greg spoke up, "Master constable -"

Leroy held his hand to him, "Pray thee, fellow, peace. I do not like your look, I promise you." "

"What did you hear him say?" Anton asked Doc.

"That he had received payment from Regina for accusing Princess Snow wrongfully," Doc answered.

"Flat burglary as ever was committed," Leroy said.

Clark sniffed, "Yes, by mass, that it is."

"What else, Doc?" Anton asked.

"And that Sir David did mean, upon his words, to disgrace Snow before the whole assembly and not marry her."

"Oh villain!" Leroy cried out. "You will be condemned into everlasting redemption for this."

"What else?" Anton asked.

Doc nodded, "That is all."

"And this is more, masters, than you can deny," Anton said. "Dame Regina has secretly stolen away. Snow was in this manner accused, in this very manner refused, and upon the grief of this suddenly died." The room became quiet for a second as the watchmen removed their hats in a sign of mourning. "Master constable, let this man and woman be bound and brought to King Leopold. I will go before and show him their examination."

Anton nodded to the watch and left the station.

"Coxcomb," Greg insulted.

Leroy shook his head, "God's my life, where's the sexton? Let him write down the prince's officer coxcomb. Come, bind them! Thou naughty varlet!"

"Away! You are an ass!" Greg yelled to Leroy, "You are an ass!"

Leroy gasped. He took a few steps towards Greg. "Does thou not suspect my place? Does thou not suspect my years?! Oh, that he were here to write me down an ass! But, masters," he turned to his fellow watchmen, "yet forget not, that I am an ass. No, thou villain, thou are full of piety, as shall be proved upon you by good witness. I am a wise fellow, and, which is more, and officer! And, which is more, a householder. And, which is more, as a pretty piece of flesh as any is in the kingdom! And-"

"Law!" Clark pointed out.

"And one that knows the law!"

"Rich!" Doc added.

"And a rich fellow enough."

"And losses," Walter added.

"And a fellow that has had losses, and one that has-"

"Coats!" Dopey spoke up.

"Two coats and every thing handsome about him. Bring him away!" Leroy instructed the rest of the men. "Ohh that I had been writ down an ass!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the little Emma x Killian moment! And Leroy is always funny as the dysfunctional, incompetent leutenient! **

**"4getfulimaginator: You have a fantastic sense of humor - can't wait for the next chapter!" Oh my gosh, you can not even imagine how touched and honored I am that you not only think that, but have taken the time to tell me. You are the sweetest and you've absolutely made my day. Thank you! **


	10. Act 10

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the gist. Enjoy :)**

* * *

King Leopold and Macro were standing in the castle when Sir Lancelot and Sir David entered the room. The two pairs stood tall to each other in silence until Lancelot spoke up.

"Good day," he bowed.

David followed suit, "Good day to both of you."

The King nodded. "Good day."

"We have some haste, your highness," Lancelot said.

"Some haste, good night! Well, fare you well," The King replied with a sarcastic tone. "Are you so hasty now? Well, all is one."

"Do not quarrel with us, your highness," Lancelot motioned.

Marco spoke up, "If he could right himself with quarreling. Some of us would lie low."

"Who wrongs him?" David asked.

"_You _have wronged me," the King said. "I have spent my fair share on the battlefront; I fear you not."

"Please, beshrew my hand, if it should give your age such cause of fear," David replied. "In faith, my hand meant nothing to my sword."

The King approached David who coward a bit, "Tush, tush, man. I am still your _King_. Never fleer and jest at me. I speak not like a dotard nor a fool. As under privilege of age to brag and prestige of your king. What I have done being young, or what would do were I not old. Know, David, to my head you have wronged my innocent child and me. You have belied my innocent child. Your slander has gone through and through her heart. And she lies buried with her ancestors in a tomb where never scandal slept. Save this of hers, framed by your villainy!"

"My villainy?" David asked, insulted by his words.

"Yes."

"This is not right, you highness," Lancelot said in defense.

"I will not stand here and listen to this," David motioned.

"You have killed my child!" the King cried out, his eyes beginning to water. "If you killed me, boy, you shall kill a man."

"God knows I loved my princess," Marco spoke up. "And she is dead. Slandered to death by villains that dare as well answer a man indeed as I dare take a serpent by the tongue. Boys, apes, braggarts!"

"Gentlemen both, "Lancelot said loudly, "we will not wake your patience. My heart is sorry for your daughter's death. But on my honor, she was charged with nothing but what was true and very full of proof."

The King shook his head and silently took his leave, followed by Marco.

In their place, Killian entered the castle walking towards Lancelot and David. A smile appeared upon the knight's faces, though Killian's stayed stoic.

"Here comes the man we went to seek!" Lancelot greeted as he pat Killian on the shoulder.

"Now, _mate_," David tried to imitate Killian's accent. "What news?"

"Good day," Killian said.

"Welcome, friend. You almost walked in upon a fight," Lancelot smirked.

David chuckled, "We had like to have had our two noses snapped off with two old men."

"In a false quarrel, there is no true valor," Killian said. "I came to seek you both."

"We have been looking everywhere for you," David said with a smile. "We were both very unhappy and were looking to have it beaten away. Will you use your wit?"

"It is in my scabbard, shall I draw it?" Killian asked.

Lancelot chuckled, "Do you wear your wit by your side?"

"Never any did, so though very man have been beside their wit," David said. "As I am an honest man, he looks pale. Are you sick? Or angry?"

"Sir, I shall meet your wit in the career, and you charge it against me." Killian answered, still in his place with his hand and hook behind his back. "I pray you choose another subject."

David chuckled, "Ohh by this light, he changes more and more. I think he be angry indeed."

"Shall I speak a word in your ear?" Killian asked David.

David sent a confused glance towards Lancelot. Who only shrugged and nodded as David walked closer to Killian.

"God bless me from a challenge," David said lightly.

Killian looked his friend in the eye. "You are a villain." David's smile dropped. "I jest not. I will make it good how you dare, with what you dare, and when you dare. Do me right, or I will protest your cowardice. You have killed a sweet lady, and her death shall fall heavy on you. Let me hear from you."

Killian took a step away but David pulled him back, "Well, I will meet you, so I may have good cheer."

"Sir," Killian stood his ground against the knight, "your wit ambles well. It goes easily."

Lancelot chuckled as he walked back over to them, trying to change the subject. "I'll tell you how Emma praised your wit the other day. I said, you had a fine wit. 'True', she said, 'a fine little one.' 'No,' said I, 'a great wit.' 'Right,' says she, 'a great gross one.' 'Nay,' said I, 'a good wit.' 'Just' said she, 'it hurts nobody.' 'Nay,' said I, 'the gentleman is wise.' 'Certain,' she said, 'a wise gentleman.' 'Nay,' said I, 'he has the tongues.' 'That I believe,' said she, 'for he swore a thing to me on Monday night, which he forswore on Tuesday morning; there's a double tongue, there's two tongues.' Thus, did she an hour together, transshape thy particular virtues. Yet, at last she concluded with a sigh that you were the properest man in the kingdom."

"My sire," Killian spoke up, "for your many courtesies I thank you. I must discontinue your company," he handed Lancelot a letter. "Your sister has fled the kingdom. You have among you killed a sweet and innocent lady. For my Lord Lackbeard there," he gestured toward David, "he and I shall meet. And, till then, peace be with him."

Killian walked out of the room.

Lancelot opened the letter and began to read over it. He sighed, "He is in earnest."

"In most profound earnest," David forced a chuckle, trying to ease himself. "And I'll warrant you, for the love of Emma."

"He challenged you," Lancelot said to David.

"Most sincerely."

Lancelot thought over what Killian had said. "And did he say my sister has fled?"

Leroy ran into the castle with the rest of the watch, Greg, and Tamara following him.

"Officers," Lancelot announced, "what offense have these men done?"

"Sir," Leroy saluted, "they have committed false report. Moreover, they have spoken untruths. Secondarily, they are slanders. Sixth and lastly, they have belied a lady. Thirdly, they have verified unjust things. And, to conclude, they are lying knaves!"

Lancelot looked around at the men and lady before him. He took a deep breath, "Firstly, I ask you what they have done. Thirdly, I ask you what's their offence. Sixth and lastly, why they are committed. And, to conclude, what you lay to their charge."

"Well they – and then they – and I um. Yes!" Leroy said frantically.

Lancelot creased his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This learned constable is too cunning to be understood." He turned to Greg. "What's your offence?"

Greg looked down at his feet and sighed, "Sweet knight, let me go no farther to my answer. I have deceived even your very eyes. What your wisdoms could not discover, these shallow fools have brought to light. Who in the night overheard me confessing to this woman how Regina your sister incensed me and Tamara to slander Princess Snow. How you were brought to the castle side and saw me court Tamara in Snow's garments and her hair. How you disgraced her, when you should marry her. My villainy they have upon record. Which I had rather seal with my death than repeat over to my shame. The lady is dead upon mine and my master's false accusation. And, briefly, I desire nothing but the reward of a villain."

Lancelot ran his hand across his face as he turned to David. "Runs not this speed like iron through your blood?"

David's breathing began to increase, "I have drunk poison while he uttered it."

"But did my sister set you on to this?" Lancelot asked Greg.

"Yes, and paid me richly for the practice of it."

Lancelot grew angry, "She is composed and framed of treachery. And _fled _she is upon this villainy."

David felt the entire world around him begin to slip away. The floor beneath him ripped from his feet as he tumbled down a rabbit hole of pain and misery. He had killed his once precious and innocent love. "Sweet Snow," he whispered as a tear began to fall down his cheek, "Now your image does appear in the rare semblance that I loved it first."

Leroy approached Greg and Tamara. "Come! Bring away the plaintiffs. By this time our sexton has reformed King Leopold of the matter. And masters, do not forget to specify, when time and place shall serve, that _I am an ass_."

"Here comes the King himself!" Clark announced with a sneeze.

King Leopold walked in with a calm demeanor with Marco and Anton behind him. He approached the shameful Greg and Tamara who refused to look up at him. Calmly, he asked, "Which is the villain? Let me see their eyes that, when I note another person like you, I may avoid them. Which of these is them?"

Greg rose his head, "If you would know your wronger, look on me."

"Are you the slave that with your breath has killed my innocent child? The princess of this kingdom?"

"Yes, I alone."

The King shook his head. "No, not so, villain. Here stand a pair of honorable persons. A third is fled that had a hand in it." He turned to Lancelot and David. "I thank you, knights, for my daughter's death. Record it with your high and worthy deeds. It was bravely done, if you do think you of it."

"I know not how to pray your patience," David cried out as he approached the King. "Yet I must speak. Choose your revenge yourself. Impose me to what penance your invention can lay upon my sin. Yet sinned I not but in mistaking."

"By my soul, nor I," Lancelot added. "And yet, to satisfy this good King, I would bend under any heavy weight that he'll enjoin me to."

The King sighed heavy, "I cannot bid you bid my daughter live. That were impossible. But, I pray you both, possess the people in the kingdom here how innocent she died. And if your love can labor ought in sad invention, hang her a bouquet upon her tomb and sing it to her bonds. Sing it tonight. Tomorrow morning come you to the courtyard. And since you could not be my son-in-law, be yet my nephew. My brother has a daughter, almost the copy of my child that's dead. Give her the right you should have given her cousin. And so dies my revenge."

David bowed before the King. "Oh noble highness. Your over-kindness does wring tears from me!"

"Tomorrow then I will expect your coming. Tonight I take my leave," The King turned to Greg, "This guilty man shall be punished accordingly."

"Ummmm," Leroy spoke up as he walked over to the King, "Moreover, sire, which indeed is not under white and black – this plaintiff here," he pointed to Greg who rolled his eyes in response, "the offender, did call me _ass_. I pray you, let it be remembered in his punishment."

The King shook Leroy's hand, "I thank you for your care and honest pains. Go, I discharge you of your prisoner and I thank you."

Leroy and the watch left.

The King turned his attention back towards David, "Until tomorrow morning, knights. Farewell."

"We will not fail," Lancelot nodded.

"Tonight I will mourn with Snow," David promised.

* * *

**I'm warning you now, the next part is my absolute favorite! So don't be surprised if you find that I've posted another chapter later tonight. Well, I'll definitely be writing it, that's for sure! **

**"celestria06: My phone didn't alert me of a update! Love it" "Missed update again! But caught up now love it" I hope you get this update! Lol I'm glad you're liking it :) **

**"4getfulimaginator: You're welcome - I write on here as well, so I know how reluctant people are to review stories, even when they are totally deserving of praise. I like your other CS story too, even if I haven't posted too many reviews on it. I know how it can feel when no one reviews, that you start thinking no one cares about your story. But keep writing. You have a brilliant imagination - you're a storyteller, and let me tell you, I'm definitely listening to your words. Keep up the good work - I liked the awkwardness and sweetness of Killian and Emma's love profession/confession! (Sorry for the rambling...I tend to do that...)" I recognized your username from my other story! I have two other stories in the works, but I just can't break my fascination with this one! After this one is over I'll be able to concentrate back on the others. I appreciate your compliment, it's one that I've never been given before and I'm absolutely speechless. You are incredibly sweet and kind and I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story :) it is the highest of compliments. **


	11. Act 11

**Disclaimer: You already know. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Killian sat on a lawn chair out in the courtyard by the pond. A ukulele in his hand as he used his hook to hold up the neck and his hand to strum. He didn't really know how to play, but he thought picking at a few strings couldn't be too hard.

"_The god of looooooove_," he sang out as he picked at a different string for each word.

Without his awareness, Emma's swan began to lurk around his chair in response to his singing. He pondered for a moment as he tried to think of another line.

He repeated the cords on the ukulele, "_Thaaaat…. That… sits aboooooooooove_ -" The swan honked loud and Killian jumped again as it tried to nip at his arm.

"Away!" he yelled as he tried to scare it off. It honked again before it waddled to the pond.

Killian sighed. He noticed Ruby walking on the other side of the courtyard.

"I pray these, Mistress Red!" he called out to her. She shook her head and smiled as she walked over to him.

"Is my name so easily forgotten?" Ruby asked in reference to him calling her Red.

Killian chuckled, "Of course not, sweet Ruby. But since I've met you I've seen you in nothing but red. So the nickname stands." Ruby looked down at the red garment she had on and shrugged. "Deserve well at my hands by helping me to the speech of Emma."

She scoffed, "Will you then write me a sonnet in praise of my beauty?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and mockingly fanned herself as she sat in the lawn chair next to him.

"In so high style, Red, that no man living shall come over it," he smoothly answered. "For, in most comely truth, you deserve it."

Ruby chuckled at his sweet talk, "To have no man come over me! Why, shall I always keep below stairs?"

"Your wit is as quick as the greyhound's mouth it catches," he rose an eye brow.

"And yours as blunt as the fencer's foils, which it, but hurt not."

Killian smirked and nodded, "A most manly wit, Red. It will not hurt a woman. Besides, I sense thee has fallen under the favor of Sir Victor," the blush of her cheeks revealed his honesty. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I pray thee, call Emma. I give you the shield."

Ruby giggled, "Give us the swords; we have shields of our own." He gave her his most innocent expression as he puckered his bottom lip. "Oh, alright. I will call Emma to you – who I think has legs."

Killian chuckled, "And therefore will come." He bowed his head slightly to her as she left.

He picked back up the ukulele and began to pick at each string again as he sang, "_The god of looove. That sits abooove._" He huffed as he tried to think of more. "_And knows me -" _the bottom string broke and sent him backwards in surprise. He huffed, "And knows me. Ugh. How pitiful I deserve – I mean in singing. But in loving."

He tossed the ukulele down as he leaned back in his chair. "Ariel, the good swimmer. Aladdin, the first employer of thieves. And a whole bookful of these former carpet-mangers, whose names yet run smoothly in the even road of a blank verse. Why, they were never so truly turned over and over as my poor self in love."

"Yet," he looked to his instrument, "I cannot show it in rhyme. I have tried! I can find out no rhyme to 'lady' but 'baby': an innocent rhyme. For 'scorn', 'horn': a hard rhyme. For 'school', 'fool': a babbling rhyme, very ominous endings. No. I was not born under a rhyming planet. Nor I cannot woo in festival terms."

He turned when he heard the doors to the castle open and close as Emma walked across the courtyard towards Killian. He straightened up as she grew closer to him.

"Sweet Swan, you have come when I called you?" he rose an eye brow and smirked.

She rose an eye brow back, "Yes, and depart when you bid me."

"Oh, stay but until then."

"_Then_ is spoken, fare you well," she spun around, but Killian reached out for her hand just before she moved out of reach. Emma turned towards him with a smile that kept a loud chuckle at bay. He smiled up at her and pulled her down to sit next to him on his chair. "And yet, let me go with that I came: which is, with knowing what has passed between you and David."

"Only foul words," he said gently as he looked upon her face, his eyes migrating across her features as they landed on her lips, "and thereupon I will kiss you."

Emma pulled away, holding a finger to his lips to stop his motion. "Foul words is but foul wind. And foul wind is but foul breath. And foul breath is noisome. Therefore, I will depart unkissed."

Killian chuckled, "You have frightened the word out of his right sense, so forcible is your wit." His eyes softened as he moved his hand to stroke the side of her face. "But I must tell you plainly. David undergoes my challenge. And either I must shortly hear from him, or I will subscribe him a coward." Emma nodded as she lightly leaned into his hand. His smirked reappeared on his lips as he began to play with a lock of her curls. "I pray thee now, tell me," she rose an eye brow, "for which of my _bad parts _did thou first fall in love with me?"

She tried to restrain the size of her grin as she noticed the pure happiness that radiated from his features. "For them all together," she teased. "Which maintained so politic a state of evil that they will not admit any good part to intermingle with them." She bit her lip, "But for which of my _good parts _did you first _suffer _love for me?"

He chuckled, "Suffer love! A good epithet! I do suffer love indeed, for I love you against my will."

"In spite of your heart, I think," she leaned in to him. "Alas, poor heart. If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours. For I will never love that which my friend hates."

He leaned in to her and smiled, looking down at her lips, "You and I are too wise to woo peaceably." She smiled up to him. "Now tell me," he squeezed her hand, "how is your sister?"

"Very ill," her smiled dropped and she looked down at their hands.

He studied her face, "And how are you?"

She looked back up at him, "Very ill too."

Killian reached up to lightly run his fingertips from the side of her face down the outline of her jawline. "Serve God. Love me. And mend." Emma smiled slightly.

Alice ran out to the courtyard towards Emma and Killian, who upon her entrance caused the pair to jump away from each other like a couple of guilty teenagers.

"Madam!" she said, slightly out of breath. "You must come to your father. It is proved Princess Snow has been falsely accused! Sir Lancelot and David mightily abused. And Regina is the author of all, who is fed and gone. Will you come presently?"

Emma nodded and Alice left the courtyard.

She turned back towards Killian as her heart beat frantically with the good news. "Will you go hear this news, sir?"

Killian pulled Emma back into his arms. "I will live in your heart," he said as he looked down upon her. Her mouth had open in surprise to his words as she looked into his eyes. "Die in your lap. And be buried in your eyes." They stared at each other for a few seconds, Emma was unsure how to respond. Killian cleared his throat, obvious that he had taken things slightly too far. "And moreover, I will go with you to your father."

She smiled as they both stood up from the chair and walked, hand in hand, toward the castle.

* * *

**I warned you I would probably have this chapter up by tonight! A very short chapter, but I wanted it to stand alone against the upcoming content. I hope you liked some Emma x Killian sweetness. :) **


	12. Act 12

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The entire kingdom mourned the loss of their dear princess. A procession emerged of the townspeople as they each lit a candle and walked around the castle, Sir David leading the way followed by Sir Lancelot, King Leopold, Emma, and the others.

The procession ended when David made it to the graveyard. There he stood in front of a tombstone that held Snow's name. He pulled out a scroll and began reading from it.

"Done to death by slanderous tongues was the Snow that here lies. Death, in guerdon of her wrongs, gives her fame which never dies. So the life that died with shame lives in death with glorious fame. Hang thou there upon the tomb, praising her when I am dumb." David turned to Jefferson and Alice, who held instruments in their hands. "Now, music, sound, and sing your solemn hymn."

Jefferson and Alice began to sing, and soon the song spread throughout the line of people.

"Now, unto thy bones good night," David said sadly. "Yearly will I do this rite."

David blew his candle out, and gradually those behind him began to do the same. As they did so, they began to leave, having properly mourned the princess in their kingdom's tradition. The only person left was David, who stood frozen in his place. He looked upon his dead love's tombstone and began to cry. So many thoughts ran through his head at once, each bringing him back to "why?" Why had such a travesty happened to him when he thought he'd found his salvation.

Hours he spent weeping in the graveyard, running Snow's picture over and over in his mind. Finally, he wiped away his tears and stood up straight. He was to marry tomorrow, it was the least he could do for the King. David began to wonder if he would be able to take marrying someone who resembled Snow so much without losing himself in her memory. But it didn't matter, he reminded himself. This was his fate; this was his destiny.

He bowed, one final time to Snow before he left the graveyard.

The funeral was over, the night was ending. Tomorrow was a new day filled with new light and new love.

David forced a smile on his face and wore it until the next morning.

* * *

The courtyard was dressed for a marriage once again, just as it was before. Only this time there were more guests dressed in black, their faces held less joy, and there were no groomsmen or brides maids. The knights were sitting in the seats, dressed again in their formal attire.

The Friar stood at the end of the aisle next to David. The King was the first to walk down the aisle after everyone was seated. He approached David, holding out his hand. They shook, "Good morning, Sir David."

"Good morning, you highness."

"Are you ready to meet my niece?" the King asked, a calm expression upon his face. David simply nodded in response. He turned to Mother Superior, "Sister, please set out and bring her here."

She nodded as she made her exit.

As the guests waited patiently, Sir Killian rose his hand to get the Friar's attention. "Pssssst!" he spat out in a loud whisper. "Friar!"

Friar Hopper rose his head from his book and creased his eye brows in question. Killian gestured him to come over to where he sat.

"Friar, I must entreat your pains, I think," Killian tried to whisper, though he could hear the giggles of Ruby behind him.

"To do what, sir?" the Friar asked, crouching down next to him.

Killian looked around nervously, "To bind me. Or undo me," he shrugged. "One of them. King Leopold," he called out and the King walked over to him. "Truth is, your highness, your youngest daughter regards me with an eye of favor." He rose his eye brow and smirked slightly, obviously proud.

The King tried to contain his chuckle, "That eye my eldest lent her, tis most true."

"And I do…" Killian paused, "with an eye of love requite her."

"What is your will, good knight?" the King asked, amused.

Killian cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "Your answer, sir, is enigmatical. But, for my will, my will is your good will may stand with us, this day to be conjoined in the state of honorable… _marriage_," a shriek from Ruby cried out behind him in excitement of his words. "In which, good Friar, I shall desire your help."

The King chuckled, holding out his hand to the man, "My heart is with your liking."

"And my help," the Friar added.

They looked up and noticed Mother Superior standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for the King and Friar to resume their position. When they did, the music began the wedding march.

Four women, dressed in a simple black dress with black vials shielding their faces walked down the aisle two at a time. The crowd sat confused as they all stopped in front of the Friar and company.

David cleared his throat and stood tall, ready to marry, "Which is the lady I must seize upon?"

The King caressed the hand of one of the women standing in the front, "This is she, and I do give you her."

"Why, then she is mine," David said as he took her hand. He reached up to remove her vial, "Sweet, let me see your face."

The woman and King paused him from removing her shield. "No, you shall not. Not until you take her hand before this friar and swear to marry her."

David nodded, turning back to his bride. "Give me your hand. Before this holy friar, I am your husband, if you like of me."

The woman finally spoke, "And when I lived, I was your other wife." She removed her vial to expose the truth. She was, indeed, Snow. The crowd gasped and David stumbled backwards in surprise. "And when you loved, you were my other husband."

David studied her face for mere seconds before pulling her hands into his, "Another Snow!"

"Nothing certainer," Snow explained. "One Snow died defiled, but I do live. And surely as I live, I am a maid."

Lancelot spoke up, "The former Snow! Snow that is dead!"

"She died, good knight," The King explained, "but while her slander lived."

David stood, stunned, unable to speak. He took a cautious step towards Snow, unsure how he should approach her. She smiled reaching out for his hand. As soon as he took it, his hand moved from hers to her face where he pulled it into his for a kiss.

The crowd sent a soft awe as they watched.

Killian turned to the King, "Your highness." He looked upon the other three woman with a questionable gaze, "Which is Emma?"

One of the women stepped forward, pulling the vial away from her face. "I answer to that name," she turned to Killian. "What is your will?" Aurora and Ashley pulled their own vials off their heads.

Killian stood from his seat and walked over to the front of the aisle next to the Friar, who looked confused as did the rest of the guest. He took a deep breath, then dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring box.

The guests cheered as Emma's mouth dropped in astonishment. She began to laugh nervously as she looked around.

Killian's grin dropped as he lowered his arms, "Do not you love me?"

Embarrassed and nervous, Emma went into a defensive mode. "Nooooo," she hesitated as she laughed. "No more than reason."

Killian pointed to the King, "Well then your father and these two knights have been deceived. They swore you did!"

"Do not you love me?" Emma asked as she swayed on her feet, still nervous.

Killian stood up and shook his head. "No," he quickly returned the ring box to his jacket pocket. The crowd chuckled slightly at the speed in which he stood up and replied. "No more than reason," he mimicked.

Emma huffed, "Well then my sister and Ruby are much deceived. For they did swear _you_ did."

"They swore that _you _were almost _sick _for me!" Killian pointed to the knights.

Emma pointed to her sister and Ruby, "They swore that _you _were well-nigh _dead _for me!"

Killian scratched the back of his neck, "Tis no such matter. Then you do not love me?"

Emma shook her head, "No, truly. But in friendly recompense." She playfully punched Killian's shoulder to demonstrate.

"Come, daughter!" the King announced. "I am sure you love the gentleman."

"And I'll be sworn upon it that he loves her," David announced. He pulled out a piece of paper, "For here's a paper written in his hand, a halting sonnet of his own pure brain. Fashioned to Emma."

Emma snatched the paper before Killian could run over and take it from David's hands. She jumped up in down in her victory of retrieving the parchment.

Snow stepped forward, holding out another piece of paper. "And here's another! Writ in my sister's hand, stolen from her pocket, containing her affection unto Killian!"

Emma tried to jump to retrieve the paper, but Killian snatched it first. He held the paper up to Emma, mocking her of his victory.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then turned to the papers in their hands. They both made faces at the words written on the pages, neither good. It appeared that neither of them were good at writing love letters.

They finally looked to each other. Killian nodded, "A miracle. Here's our own hands against our hearts." They both simultaneously crumpled the papers in their hands and threw them to the ground.

Killian took a step forward and stood tall, "Come, I will have thee." Emma rose her eye brow at him, giving him a silent _excuse me_? He held up his pointer finger, "But, by this light, I take thee for pity."

"Ohh," she replied, "I would not deny you. But, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion and partly to save your life. For I was told you were in consumption."

The pair tried their hardest to save face, staring at each other while neither dared to look away first. It was Killian who broke first, the corners of his mouth giving away his true feelings as his face broke into a smile. He took a few steps towards Emma, who at this time was trying her hardest to hold back her own smile.

He held out his hand, "Peace?" She finally let herself smile completely, taking his hand and shaking it. "I will stop your mouth." And with that, he pulled her into him and wrapped his hooked hand around her waist and used his right hand to pull her head to his. Then they kissed. Emma willingly wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back with just as much zest.

They continued to kiss as the crowd cheered. Lancelot took a step towards them, "How dost thou, Killian: the married man?"

Killian reluctantly pulled away from Emma, giving her a quick peck before he turned to face Lancelot. Killian took a deep breath, still unwilling to remove his arm from Emma's waist. He held a goofy grin as he replied, "I'll tell you what, mate. A college of wit-crackers could not pull me out of my humor. Do you think I care for a satire or an epigram?" He turned to Emma, who shook her head in unison with him, "Nooo. If a man will be beaten with brains, I shall wear nothing handsome about him. In brief, since I do purpose to marry," he looked over to Emma who rose her eye brows and Killian chuckled, pulling her closer to him, "I will think nothing to any purpose that the world can say against it. For man is a giddy thing; and this is my conclusion." He and Emma stared at each other for a few more moments before Killian bent down to kiss her again. When he pulled away, he looked over towards David and Snow. "For your part, David, I did think to have beaten you…. _But _since you are to be my kinsman, my brother, live unbruised," he playfully slapped the side of David's face in jest, "and love my sister."

David chuckled, "I had well hoped you would have denied Emma so that I might have cudgeled you out of your single life to make you a double-dealer-"

Killian interrupted him, "Come, come! We are friends." The two men shook hands, then embraced in a hug. Killian turned back to Emma, "Let's have a dance before we are married, that we may lighten our own hearts and our wives' heels."

The King gestured for everyone to move to the designated dance floor by the water and musicians. Lancelot had taken a seat after everyone had left. Killian took a seat next to him.

"Mate," Killian began, "you are sad." Lancelot shrugged. "Get thee a wife." Lancelot looked over to Killian, a smile beginning to form on his lips at his friend's words. Killian nodded, "Get thee a wife."

Hansel ran over to him and Lancelot with a note in his hand. "My grace, your sister Regina has been captured in her flight, and brought with armed men back to the kingdom."

Killian pat his friends arm, "Think not of her until tomorrow. Tonight, we dance, be merry, and live." He turned to the group and Emma stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for him. "Strike up the music!" he called out.

Jefferson, Alice, and a few other musicians began to play as the group began pair off to dance. Snow and David, Ruby and Victor, Aurora and Phillip, Ashley and Thomas, Mulan and Neal, Belle and Graham. Killian walked over to Emma, who outstretched her hand for him to take. He twirled her into him and they kissed once again before joining the others in a dance.

* * *

**That's it! That's the end of the play! I don't know what to do now. Should I continue? Or would that be an insult to Shakespeare? Lol. Let me know what you think! :) **

**"lilylulurose: I love how perfectly you have fit all the Once characters into the play. You chose really well. This last chapter was lovely cause it was fluffy Emma/Killian." Thank you! I tried very hard to match the characters well and fit them into the play so that it would make sense. I'm glad you like it! **

**"4getfulimaginator: Killian strumming the ukulele and the swan chasing after him - AGAIN - is very cute. Haha, Killian's passionate declaration at the end...ahem...overwhelmed Emma - she's an innocent lass after all, it seems. :P" Haha I'm glad you liked it! :) **


End file.
